


The Way That I Love You

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Asexual Character, Asexual Remus, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM, Choking, Established Relationship, Family, Florence - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Italy, Other, Rope Bondage, Smut, Tickling, Vacation, Vow renewal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: It's Sirius and Remus' 20th wedding anniversary. The whole found family goes back to the villa where they married to watch them renew their vows.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 103
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius set their bag down in the courtyard, looking around the villa with a nostalgic smile. It had been twenty years--nearly to the day--since they had set foot in this place, and it still looked and felt beautiful.

Everything had gone so smoothly up until this point, and that was probably down to Remus. He’d planned the whole thing down to a tee, before Sirius had even thought about it. Around eighteen months ago, in preparation for their twenty year anniversary, and vow renewals, Sirius had sat down and mentioned they should start planning, or at least looking into it. Remus had promptly dug out a notebook and flicked through it, proudly saying he had planned all of it already and just needed Sirius to check it over to see if they approved. Sirius, of course, had laughed, called him sappy and snogged him silly.

Sirius, Remus and Teddy were the first to arrive that morning, with everyone else due to come over in the afternoon or evening. They had all made sure to get the time off work, to make the trip, and it would be nice to have everyone back together again, what with the kids moving off to University--or nearly; Sirius wouldn’t think about that, much less mention it because Remus would start bawling--and everyone getting on with life. But this week was going to be about celebration.

“We really get this  _ whole _ place?” Teddy looked around.

“Yep, we do piccolino.” Sirius put their arm around his shoulders, smiling over at Remus. “It’s good to be back, isn’t it caro?”

“So good. It’s perfect.” He let out a sigh. “Come on, let’s see where everyone is going to be sleeping.”

Sirius grinned. “You wanna assign everyone rooms, kiddo?”

“I only care where I sleep… and Jordan.” Teddy smiled from ear to ear at Sirius.

“That’s… fair, I guess.” Sirius bit their lip, looking to Remus. They had talked about it briefly before, and Remus knew Sirius’ views, but they weren’t going to say anything without talking it over with him.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d want him close by.” Remus picked up his bag.

“Very… close…”

Sirius looked away, trying not to laugh. Teddy was getting funnier and funnier the older he was getting. “Uh-huh.”

“So close that we’d be in the same room.” Teddy raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really now?” Remus tilted his head, his face not giving anything away.

“You two are awful together. Thank god Jor isn’t here, he’d be bright red.”

Teddy groaned, throwing his head back. “Dad, can Jordan please stay in the same room as me?”

Remus tapped his bottom lip. “ _ Oh _ that was what you were trying to say.”

“That means yes, piccolino.” Sirius chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “Go grab your bag and find a room, quick, before everyone else arrives and gets the good ones.”

“I mean, I didn’t say yes, but your Pada does know how to read the subtext of my tones, huh?”

“Thank you!” Teddy hugged Remus tight, throwing his arms around his Dad’s neck.

Sirius grinned, leaning against the wall. They could never get tired of looking at their little family and feeling their heart burst with happiness.

“You’re welcome. Did you bring enough condoms and lube?” Remus asked as Teddy let go of him.

“DAD!” Teddy shrieked loudly, blushing a deep deep red.

“Hey, look at you talking sex ed like it’s no big deal!” Sirius said to Remus, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’m not stupid, I know why you want to share the room.” Remus nodded, his cheeks only a little pink.

“I guess sex isn’t making you queasy right now,” Teddy muttered as he gathered his things.

Sirius snickered, biting their lip. That was definitely not the case if last night was anything to go by.

“Nope. There’s a nice room on the second floor that looks out over the garden. I’d run to grab that if I were you.” Remus went to collect their things before Teddy took off.

“Go go go!” They laughed, waiting until Teddy’s footsteps had disappeared into the house before turning to Remus. “Ah, twenty years and I can read you like a book, Remus Lupin-Black. You had him all nervous that you would say no.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m going to say yes. They’re just going to sneak around if I don’t. The sex will be occurring no matter what I say.” He snickered before starting towards their part of the villa. “He’s 18.”

“That is very true. At least now we know where and when… for the most part.”

Remus groaned a little. “I’d rather not know those details, but at least now Teddy won’t feel guilty about it. At least neither of them are at risk of getting pregnant.”

Sirius chuckled, tapping him on the bottom as they climbed the stairs. “A blessing, frankly.”

“Though if they could, I’m sure they’d be just as cautious as I hope they are anyway, probably more so.”

“I agree. And you know we taught them well. They’ll be fine.”

Remus opened the door to their room with a groaning noise. “Let’s stop talking about my child’s sex life now.”

Sirius grinned, setting their bag down before wrapping their arms around his shoulders from behind. “Wanna talk about ours instead?”

“I’m assuming one of these bags are filled with toys.” Remus leaned into them, his voice light.

“Not  _ filled _ .” Sirius nipped the back of his neck. “But there may be a few.”

“What’d you bring?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, Daddy would like to know, princess.” He hummed before turning around in their arms.

Sirius bit their lip. “Maybe I want to keep it secret and surprise you, Daddy.”

“Hmm, I guess.” He kissed their cheek before stepping back.

“Oh,” Sirius breathed, trying to hide the look of surprise on their face, but they didn’t think they did a very good job. They definitely didn’t think they were going to get away with that.

“I guess, you’ll just be playing with them by yourself then.” Remus went to unpacking his things, going to hang his suit up.

Ah, there it was. Sirius groaned, following him and hugging him again. “Mm, I think you’d like watching, but I’d prefer playing with Daddy. I can show you what we brought, if you really, really want.”

Remus grinned, looking as he always did when he got his way. “Yes, please, baby.”

Sirius loved that grin, nearly as much as they loved being a brat. “No time for practical demonstrations or recitals though. Sorry to disappoint you Daddy. Maybe later?”

“No, it’s okay, I understand.” He sat on the edge of the bed.

“So long as you’re not going to be distracted all day thinking of recital possibilities after I show you the toys,” Sirius murmured, giving him a sly grin as they crossed to their bag and pulled out the washbag in which they’d stashed all the toys.

“I won’t be.” Remus kicked his shoes off.

Sirius tutted, pouting. “Then I haven’t been doing a good enough job, huh?”

“You need to be good for now. Later you can do everything you can to break me.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Daddy,” Sirius said, grinning broadly as they padded back over to sit next to him, the washbag in their lap.

“Yeah, maybe it is.”

They smiled at him before pulling open the bag and beginning to take things out. “So there’s rope, obviously. I imagine I’d be in big trouble if there wasn’t rope. Then there’s the paddle, and I don’t think noise will travel here--so long as we shut the window. I got that fancy crystal dildo we bought recently...”

Remus kissed them on the cheek. “You like that one, don’t you?”

“I do. And I know you do too.” Sirius kissed him in return, smiling. “Oh, and I got that prostate massager too.”

“I love them so much because you like them best. I’m glad you picked what you wanted.” He smiled, brushing their hair back from their shoulder.

“I’m surprised you let me pick.”

“Think of it as an anniversary gift princess.” He kissed them on the lips softly.

Sirius hummed against his lips, kissing back. They would be more than happy if it were just them and Remus and nothing else, like always, but the toys were fun.

“I love you,” Remus whispered as they heard honking outside.

“I love you, husband.” Sirius kissed him again before pulling back. “That’ll be the cavalry. James or Marly in three… two… one…”

“WHERE ARE YOU BASTARDS?” Marlene yelled outside, loud enough for them to hear.

“Jesus Christ,” Remus said with a laugh. “I love you, spouse. Let’s go see everyone.”

“Good god, she’s ridiculous.” Sirius chuckled, sitting back. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

After kissing Sirius for just a minute more, Remus decided they should really go say hello to everyone. He was so happy that everyone could make it out to see them for their renewal, it was going to be such a good time. The first time around Ro was the only kid that was around, this time all the kids (except for Connor) were in their late teens and Ro was 20. They were all so mature and thrilled to be there.

When they got outside, Teddy was already tackling Jordan in a hug. They had been dating for two years now, and things seemed to be going strong. It was nice to see them both together and happy after it all. Jordan was living with Mary, Peter, and Luna still, but Bev had been getting back into his life recently. From what Remus understood she was working on how to get out of her marriage, with help from Lily -- thankfully.

“Jesus, I can’t believe we have our child with us and his boyfriend is here now,” Remus whispered to Sirius. “For all we know they’re going to be getting married here soon.” He laughed.

Sirius’ eyes widened. “Oh god no, don’t say that.”

“Hey, you were the one who was rooting for it after Jordan was concerned about what to call you the first day you met him.” Remus nudged them before starting to go over to greet Alice and Frank.

“As a  _ joke _ ,” Sirius said, elbowing him as they followed him over. “Frank, Alice! And Nev, hey buddy, how are you?”

Remus laughed as he hugged Alice. “Hey Al. How was the trip?”

“Good! Someone had his head buried in his game console all day,” Alice said, giving Neville a look.

“Oi, oi troops!” James’ voice came from the courtyard as another car pulled up. “How are we?”

Remus rolled his eyes as Nev scoffed. “Mum, what else was I supposed to do on the flight?” He shook his head before hugging Remus then Sirius.

“I’m sure that it was justified. I know your mother tries to play weird games on trips.” Remus shook his head before patting Frank on the back.

“Moony, don’t betray me!”

“It’s true Al,” Sirius said, hugging James, Lily, Harry and Hettie.

“I for one love Alice’s games!” Marlene squeezed Remus from behind.

“Thank you!” Alice crowed, doing the rounds, greeting everyone.

“They are very fun. Now, let go of my son, dear, I want to give him a nice big hug.” His mam waved before Marlene let him go. He couldn’t even reply before Hope wrapped him up in a hug. “How are you? Did you have a good trip?”

“Yeah, Mam. Did you?” He hugged her back.

“Wonderful dear, we were sat with Effy and Monty the whole time, weren’t we Richard?”

“Yeah, it was very nice. They actually had decent whisky on the flight, Remus.” Richard informed Remus as his mam let go.

“Oh, that’s good. We had champagne.” He smiled, glancing over at Sirius, who was chatting with James.

“Well why not!” Effy said, appearing next to Hope. “it’s not every day you have your twentieth wedding anniversary!”

“No, it’s not. Teddy also got champagne and they didn’t even ask his age. He was very excited about it.” Remus laughed as he hugged Effy.

“Ah, not getting ID’d for the first time is always exciting, isn’t it?” Hope said, smiling. 

“I think so, I can’t remember what that was like.” Remus looked at Teddy, who was now giving Ro that biggest hug.

“Lamenting about how old you are, Moony?” James came up and clapped him on the shoulder. Considering James was a grand total of seventeen days younger than Remus, he thought that was a little rich.

“Yeah, being nearly 20 days older than you, I’ve gained a lot more worldly insight.”

“I knew it. James the Dolphin Potter is still young and spritely.”

“God Potter, let’s not,” Lily said dryly, chuckling as she hugged Remus.

“If anyone is young and spritely it’s me.” Marlene put an arm around Dorcas. “Come on Dorky, I want to go find where we’re sleeping.”

“As if you’ll be sleeping!” Sirius said from somewhere.

“Ha!” Marlene looked around for them. “You know we won’t be.”

Remus put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. Nothing about Marlene had changed in twenty years.

After everyone got their luggage, they all went to settle in for their stay. Remus and Sirius went to sit by the pool for a bit, enjoying another glass of wine before they went into the kitchen of the main house to see what was for dinner. To Remus’ surprise Teddy was talking to his mam and Jordan was leaning against the counter looking on.

“Dad! Grandma and I are making dinner.”

“That’s great.” Remus went to stand next to Jordan. “What are we making then?”

“Pasta, duh! In Italy. Grandma went to the store in the village. Pasta and some sauce I can’t pronounce!”

Sirius chuckled, going to the fridge to retrieve a half-finished bottle of wine. “The one with spinach pasta?” They peered over, watching Hope and Teddy cook. “It’s paglia e fieno. Means  _ straw and hay _ , you know.”

“Oh, you’re so smart.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“Yeah! That one Pada. Straw and hay, huh?” Teddy nodded.

“Yep! Because the spinach strands are green, and egg ones are yellow.” Sirius topped up the wine glasses on the table, going to get another bottle as everyone came down to the kitchen. “It’s almost like I spent three months here making friends with all the nonna’s, huh?”

“Pada was a big hit with the nonnas.” Remus reached for his glass.

“I’m sure they were.” Hope smiled at them and Jordan laughed.

Sirius gave him a haughty expression and brushed the hair from their shoulder. “Be thankful I managed to beat them off and end up with you, caro.”

Remus shook his head before taking a sip of his wine. “Yes, my love, I’m sure you were about to marry at least two of them.”

“Yep. Numerous proposals, really.” Sirius sat next to him, grinning.

“Who’s proposing!?” Marlene said, clattering down the stairs.

Jordan snickered. “Is she summoned by certain words?”

“You have no idea, kid.” Remus looked up to see Marlene flying into the room.

“No one, Marly. I was saying how lucky Remus is that I managed to fend off all the nonnas when I went travelling.”

“Oh,” Marlene breathed, appearing in the doorway. “That’s a letdown.”

“Who on earth would be getting engaged here?” Remus gestured around them meaning the whole house. “We’re all either married or very young.”

“Ro and her boyfriend are getting a bit serious, aren’t they? Who knows!” Marlene shook her head, crossing over to ruffle Remus’ hair.

“These two have been dating two years.” His mam pointed between Teddy and Jordan.

“ _ Grandma _ .”

“ _ Hope _ .” Sirius spluttered. “They’re  _ eighteen _ .”

“My thoughts exactly!” Remus waved a hand.

“Well, they don’t have to get married, I’m just saying.” She laughed, turning back to the pasta. Poor Jordan was beet red.

Sirius gave Remus a wide-eyed look, taking a drink of their wine. Remus returned the look as Jordan buried his face in his hands.

“We are not getting married or engaged at eighteen, Grandma. I’m a dancing queen, only… just turned eighteen.” Teddy elbowed her softly in the side.

“Feel the beat from the tambourine!” Hope sang along, jabbing Teddy in the ribs. In a moment someone had pulled up Spotify and set Dancing Queen over the speakers.

Remus laughed, shaking his head as he pulled Sirius over to dance. “Where’s Reggie?”

Sirius chuckled, dancing with him. “Probably getting everything unpacked with Connor.”

“Did someone say Connor?” Benjy’s voice came from the hallway, swiftly followed by the sounds of tiny feet.

“Padfoot!” Connor shouted as he came running into the room.

Benjy chuckled just as Connor wrapped his arms around both Remus and Sirius’ legs.

”Hi Connor!” Sirius bent down and scooped him up, setting their nephew on their hip as they continued to dance. 

“Hi everyone,” Regulus said, coming into the room with Hestia on his heels.

“Hello, Reggie.” Remus smiled at his brother-in-law. “Hi Connor.” He kissed his forehead. “Did you have fun on the plane, kiddo?”

“Yeah! We watched the clouds from the other side!”

“You did? That’s so cool.”

“We named some of the clouds, in fact.” Hestia came over to give Remus a hug.

“Sounds pretty awesome, buddy,” Sirius told Connor, bouncing him on their hip.

“I named a Moony and a Padfoot cloud.”

Teddy made a noise. “Pah, I don’t get a cloud.”

“YA! There was a Teddy cloud.”

“Ha, of course there was. Was it shaped like Teddy?”

“It was shaped like ah -- ah… shoe.” Connor nodded, glancing over at his cousin.

Remus snickered. “Well, Teddy loves shoes, so that’s a real good cloud.”

“Er, rude, Dad!” Teddy threw up a hand.

“You do like shoes, Teddy,” Jordan retorted, smiling.

Teddy grumbled and Jordan rubbed his shoulder. “You’re all so mean.”

“It’s the truth, piccolino. You do love shoes. I’ve taken to hiding all of mine.”

Remus snickered, thinking about when Teddy stole Sirius’ Pretty Woman boots the other month. He had gone out with Jordan on a date and Sirius went looking for them to go on a date with Remus, and couldn’t find them anywhere. Then Teddy came home wearing them and Sirius nearly lost their mind. “Yeah, Teddy, we have to be careful where we leave our nice shoes.”

By the look on both Teddy’s and Sirius’ face, they were thinking of the same instance too. Sirius shot Teddy a little glare. “Yeah Teddy, we do.”

“Oh god, I’m still sorry!” Teddy grimaced as Marlene was cackling about something with Benjy.

“You better be, piccolino.”

Jordan kissed Teddy on the cheek. “I told you you were gonna get in trouble.”

“You should listen to Jordan more.” Remus shot Teddy a look.

“I know, I know. You like him more than me,” Teddy said, sighing and looking very put upon.

“Well, your Pada and I used to joke I liked them more than your Dad, right dear?” Hope smiled at them both.

“I still think it’s true.” Remus went to give Teddy a hug. “You know I love you, annwyl.”

“I guess,” Teddy said, clearly joking.

Remus gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You’re my favorite child, you know?”

“Dad, I’m your only child.”

He let out a gasp, “You are? Oh, okay.” He gave them another hug before stepping away.

“Unless you’ve got some news, caro,” Sirius said, sidling up to him.

“Not that I know of.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Only the one kid.”

Teddy smiled. “Well good, I am the best.”

“You really are.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius led the troops, as James would say, out of the Uffizi, where they had been for the past few hours. As tradition dictated, they needed to go around and make up stupid stories for each of the paintings inhabitants or sculptures subjects, then, of course, comment on how David had a tiny dick.

As always, Teddy loved making up stupid stories with them, much like they did in the park with them when they were younger. It was a wonderful day in Florence and Sirius was thoroughly happy, with all their found family around them, having the best time.

“His dick  _ is _ really tiny.” Teddy made a face as they walked out of the Uffizi.

“The first time Pada and I were here, they had said it so loud that someone clapped.” Remus took Sirius’ hand.

“It’s true, though. I’m glad you agree, Teddy. Though, obviously, not that you have a lot to compare to, right?” Sirius chuckled, shooting their daughter a glance. Teddy’s eyes widened.

“It  _ is _ tiny. I’m a gold star lesbian and I know it’s tiny,” Marlene said loudly, striding past whilst holding up her pinky finger.

Jordan nearly choked on his water and Remus patted his back with his free hand.

“Right! Gelato, everyone?” Sirius laughed, watching Marlene do a little dance as they crossed the square.

“You know what my answer is.” Remus dropped their hand to slip it around their waist. “Can we also stop to get some pastry before we go back to the villa?”

“Duh, of course.” Sirius leaned into him, smiling. As they made their way down the street, the teens ran ahead, Teddy and Jordan hand in hand. The whole group were chatting happily, strolling along.

“So good to me.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“You know it.” Sirius chuckled. “This is wonderful, isn’t it?”

“It’s great, nearly better than our wedding.”

“How dare,” Sirius said softly, pinching his side. “Our wedding was perfect. Though having the kids here is wonderful.”

“Hey! You know I loved our wedding, but this is great. I love having Teddy with us.” Remus rubbed their side.

“Mmm, I suppose.” Sirius sighed, unbearably happy.

“You suppose, huh?” He kissed them again as they got to the gelateria.

“Yeah, I suppose.” Sirius bit their lip, squeezing his bum before walking into the store.

“Oi,” Remus said in their ear. “We’re in public.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” they replied, studying the menu board behind the counter. “Besides, I checked and there was no one behind us.”

“Your child would have let out the loudest scream.” Remus shook his head.

“As if she’s any better.” Sirius gestured further down the queue, where Teddy had her head in the crook of Jordan’s neck.

Remus smiled. “She’s worse, I think.”

“I have to agree.”

“I want Teddy to go out and explore and meet people but Christ, I love Jordan. He’s such a good kid.” He leaned into Sirius as Jordan ordered ahead of them.

“Mm, I know. He’s good for her too, I think. It’s tough.”

“Well, high school sweethearts are a thing. Look at James and Lils, huh?” Remus gestured to the couple who were talking to Hettie and Harry.

“Yeah, you’re right. They’ve grown together as they grew up. Lucky gits. But Teddy and Jordan might do that too, you know.”

“I’d be okay with that. Whatever happens, I just want them both happy.” He rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder.

“Yeah. They’re both brilliant kids. They’ll find happiness, even if it’s not with each other.”

“Okay, Mary.” Remus laughed softly.

Sirius rolled their eyes, stepping up to order a mango gelato for themselves and some terrifyingly sweet combination for Remus. Remus stayed next to them the entire time, arm around their waist. Thanking the server, Sirius held Remus’ gelato out to him, before tucking into their own. Florentine gelato was the best.

“Thank you, baby.” Remus grinned before they walked out of the shop to where the rest of the group was gathered with their gelato.

Sirius bit their lip, leaning in to murmur, “My pleasure, Daddy,” into his ear.

The rest of the day hurried by, going back to the villa for dinner--cooked by Frank and Peter this time--and relaxing for the evening. Sirius had been banned from playing Pictionary by a group vote, seeing as they got far too competitive, and in solidarity, Remus had bowed out of playing too. 

Instead, they found themselves out by the pool, more than a little wine tipsy, watching the moonlight off the water. Remus cuddled up with them, running his fingers through their hair. “My poor princess, they’re so mean.”

“I know,” Sirius mumbled, pouting. “I would kick all their asses though.”

“You would.” He kissed them softly. “This is better anyhow.”

“Mm, it is. Out here with you, with a glass of wine.”

“Exactly.” Remus took a sip of his wine as they heard feet walking on the gravel behind them.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his temple, turning to see Teddy walking over to them, her cheeks a little pink. “Hey piccolina.”

“Hi! I got kicked out too because I yelled at Harry and Neville because they’re stupid.”

“Ha, you really are my child.”

Teddy sprawled out on the lounger next to them before taking a long sip from her wine glass. “I really am.”

“My favorite demons.” Remus sighed.

“You know they’re all just jealous because we would’ve whooped their asses at Pictionary if we teamed up, piccolina.” Sirius gave Remus a smile, there he was sighing again, before they looked to Teddy.

“I know!” Teddy shook her head.

“They’re so mean.” Remus snorted as he took another drink.

“Aren’t they?” Sirius chuckled, hearing the abundance of dry sarcasm in Remus’ voice.

“At least my parents love me.”

“Of course we do, Teddy…” Sirius frowned, giving Remus another look. Where had that come from?

Teddy leaned forward, “What’s wrong?” She frowned back at them.

“That just came out of nowhere, love.” Their brain immediately went to Jordan or his parents. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah! I was joking.” Teddy laughed. “I know everyone loves me.”

Sirius smiled, shaking their head a little. “Okay, good.”

“Did you forget what sarcasm sounds like, love?” Remus snorted.

“Oi, cheeky git,” Sirius gasped, hitting his shoulder.

Teddy bit her lip around a big smile. “You’d think you’d be used to it with Dad and I.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “After twenty years I’ve built up a protective barrier against it.”

“But our sarcasm is so good, Pada.” She reached for her wine again.

“I suppose, it’s not so bad. Thankfully you’re nowhere near as dry as your Dad is, huh?” Sirius jabbed Remus’ ribs, grinning. “He’s the master of being a sarcastic bitch.”

“Oi!” Remus grabbed their wrist.

Sirius snickered, sticking their tongue out at him as they went to twist out of his grasp--something they were well practised at. Remus went to tickle them, digging his fingers into their side.

“I KNOW WHY YOU HAVE ROPE IN THE NIGHTSTAND,” Teddy blurted loudly.

Remus dropped his hand from their side as Sirius gawped at Teddy, more than a little taken aback by her outburst. “Oh…”

“I… I… I remembered and I couldn’t not say anything because it won’t go away and then there’a Dad’s tattoo and...” Teddy squeaked.

“Oh god.” Remus basically melted into the lounger.

Sirius did their best to swallow back laughter, because what else could they do in a situation like this but laugh? “Right… Well. I’m glad you got that out…” They finished the rest of their glass of wine and set it down. “I do feel obliged to ask how and why?”

It was now Teddy’s turn to melt into her lounger. “Oh my god, why are you obliged?”

“Er, to make sure my child isn’t doing anything dangerous or that they shouldn’t be.”

“No, I’m not!” She blushed. “Just… the internet. I just… saw something and it triggered a memory and… yeah.”

Sirius sighed, reaching out to pat Remus on the shoulder, still slumped in the sunlounger as if he was trying to disappear. “I knew my excuse of  _ your Dad’s a climber and we do have a dog _ wouldn’t fly forever.”

“NO! And… I don’t think there was dangerous climbing gear either.”

Sirius looked to Remus, seeing the picture of a man about to expire from embarrassment. “That may be true, too.” They plucked the wine glass out of Remus’ hand to take a sip. “But also remember that your Pada has no shame talking about this, so don’t ask about things you don’t want to know.”

Teddy put her head in her hands. “I won’t ask.”

“Though, I will say--Remus, put your hands over your ears,” Sirius said, patting his knee. “That if you’re going to do something, both of you need to be sober and you need safety shears nearby, okay?”

“SAFETY SHEARS?”

“Yes, because if something goes wrong, you need to be able to be safe quickly.”

Remus groaned, not moving. “I hate that I’m saying this but don’t just use any rope either, dear fucking god.”

Teddy made a strangled noise.

“Yeah, climbing stuff or hardware store stuff hurts.” Sirius smiled, shrugging their shoulder. They weren’t embarrassed by any of this because they would rather Teddy be safe and have fun. “But you have to be safe.”

“Can we please stop talking about this now?” Remus sat up with a huff. “For the love of all that is good.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Would you rather them go by stuff on the internet and get in trouble or get hurt, Da--caro?” Shit, Sirius had had to bite back  _ Daddy _ then, so used to referring to him as that when they were talking kink.

“Well, no. That’s true.” Remus rubbed his face.

“Exactly.” Sirius peered at Teddy, giving them a reassuring smile. “As mortifying as it is, I would rather you come to me with questions, piccolina. We’ve… ha, we’ve had a dog and your Dad’s been a climber for quite a while.”

Teddy nodded, her cheeks more red than pink. “Don’t tell Jor about this, he’ll die.”

“My lips are sealed. And I don’t think your Dad is gonna say anything even on pain of death, huh caro?” Sirius nudged Remus, chuckling.

“Yeah, annwyl, that’s the last thing Jordan and I will ever speak about.” Remus shook his head. “Don’t worry.”

“Right,” Sirius said, laughing. “See? He’s more mortified than you.”

“Yes, I am. I need more wine. Anyone else need more wine?” Remus stood up, kissing the top of Sirius’ head.

“Please!” Sirius trilled, holding their glass out to him.

“Me too!” Teddy agreed as Remus took both the glasses. 

“I’ll be right back.”

They watched him go, trying not to look so obviously, before they turned back to Teddy, smiling. “Since when did my baby turn eighteen and be a grown up all of a sudden?”

Teddy shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“You alright?”

She looked over her shoulder to where Remus had just gone inside. “I… advice…”

Sirius nodded, taking a breath. They were too tipsy for this, they had to sober up. “Of course.”

“I don’t even know what to ask,” she shook her head.

“Okay… What about general advice, then if you want me to tailor it, I can?” Sirius smiled, patting a hand on her knee. “You’re all grown up, piccolina. I know you talk about and think about and do this stuff, at least the vanilla stuff.”

“Yeah, that works.” She pulled her legs up. “Hurry, before Dad comes back.”

“He’s probably having a conversation with Uncle Peter, or avoiding our awkward conversation, it’s alright.” Sirius waved a hand. “The main thing is that you have to be safe. You have to be sober and on the same page. Talk about everything beforehand, even if you think it takes the spontaneity and fun out of it, know what’s going to happen. And always have scissors and a first aid kit, okay?”

“Outside of the scissors and first aid kit, that sounds like what you told me for my regular sex talk.” Teddy shook her head.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Okay, if you’re gonna sass me, kiddo, I’m gonna get specific. Nothing painful around the spine or the kidneys. Do not, whatever you do, think that choking is something beginner level, it’s not just a cute, sexy thing, it’s very dangerous. Same with hair-pulling, from the skull, alright? And leave two fingers width between any restraints and skin, same tip as for the dog’s collar, yeah? Not so tight as to cut off circulation.”

“Oh god.” She laughed. “Choking sounds terrifying.”

Sirius just smiled, shrugging a shoulder. “Tip number three, don’t kinkshame Teddy.”

“I’m not shaming!” She whacked their knee.

“Ha! Good, I’d hope not!” Sirius chuckled, reaching out and ruffling her hair. “Lots of research, and talk to people who know what they’re doing.”

“Okay, I will.” She bit her lip. “ _ If  _ I did anything like this.”

“Questions?” Sirius glanced towards the door before looking back to Teddy. They would forever be glad they had such a relationship, where they could talk and understand each other like this, even if it was a little embarrassing.

“I don’t think so.”

“Alright. Love you Teddy, you’re the best kid I could’ve hoped for, you know?”

“Love you too Pada.” Teddy hugged Sirius. They hugged back, squeezing her a little, determined not to be emotional.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus filled the three glasses in front of him, trying not to think about the fact that Teddy knew that he and Sirius had kinky sex. She was just so great at blurting everything else that she thought, and clearly it was worse with wine. Thankfully, Sirius could take everything in stride and managed all of this. They were always so good about the topics that Remus wanted nothing to do with.

“Oh, Remus, where’s Teddy?” Jordan came out into the kitchen, holding his own wine.

“Outside.” Remus gestured to the door. “Chatting with Sirius.” He was certainly not bringing up the topic of conversation to the poor kid.

“Ah, I wondered where she’d gone after she was kicked out of Pictionary.”

Remus shook his head. “She’s just like her Pada, I’m sure you realize that by now.”

“Of course. I was surprised everyone else let her play at all, really.”

“Yeah, I think they still have hope for her.” He gestured to the bottle of wine, silently asking Jordan if he wanted some more.

“Yeah, please.” Jordan set his wine glass down. “This wine is really nice.”

“It’s Sirius’ favorite. I think it’s all we drank over the week we were here for our wedding.” Remus grinned as he topped off Jordan’s glass.

“That sounds about right. This place is amazing, too.”

Remus agreed with another smile. “It’s my favorite place in the world. Everything important really involved Sirius and I talking about Italy or being in Italy it feels like.”

“I get that… It… suits you both, here?”

“Maybe we’ll be rich and old and get our own villa here one day for retirement. You’ll be invited of course, don’t worry about it.” Remus picked up his and Sirius’ glass. “Want to grab Teddy’s? You can bring it out to her.”

“Ha, maybe!” Jordan turned a little pink. “Yeah, I got it, right behind you.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Just, the idea of Teddy and I being together for a long time… It makes me very happy.”

“Oh,” he said with a smile as they started for the door. “I like that idea too. I wouldn’t be upset with it. Also, as long as you don’t break my daughter’s heart then you’re welcome to visit anytime.”

“I, er, don’t have any intention of it.” Jordan smiled.

Remus nodded and took a sip of his wine. “Sometimes stuff happens, but I have faith both of you won’t hurt one another like that.”

Jordan nodded. “Yeah. I appreciate that. Thank you.”

“And if you happen to drift apart, but you’re on good terms we’d love to still have you around.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Jordan followed him outside. “I’d really rather not, but I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Jor! Dad! Hi!” Teddy was sitting on the same lounger as Sirius, with their arm around her shoulders.

“We all feel the same way,” Remus said to him softly before they reached Sirius and Jordan.

“Hi, here’s your wine.” Jordan held out the glass.

“Thanks babe,” Teddy said, wrapping her other arm around Jordan’s legs.

“Hi caro.” Sirius smiled at him.

“Hi my love. I was just telling Jordan that maybe we’ll get rich and buy a villa outside of Florence one day.” Remus sat on the lounger across from them.

“That sounds perfect.”

“Yes! And we can come and stay, right Jor?”

“Yeah, that’s what your Dad and I were just saying.” Jordan patted them on the head. “Can you let go so I can sit down?” He laughed.

Teddy huffed but let him go, moving up to make space. He sat down, leaning against Teddy with a smile on his face. Teddy wrapped her arms around Jordan and kissed Jordan on the cheek. “That’d be so cool if you bought a place here.”

Remus smiled at them, so happy Teddy was happy. “Yeah, it would be.”

“It really would. Maybe we should do it, caro. Once Teddy is off to Uni…”

“We can think about it, huh?” He agreed.

Sirius grinned, shifting to put their feet in his lap. “Sounds good.”

“You guys are gonna do all this fun stuff when I leave for Uni, aren’t you?” Teddy pouted.

Surprisingly, Sirius stayed quiet, taking a long sip of their wine. Remus gave their foot a squeeze. “We’re going to do so much fun stuff, kiddo.” He nodded.

“So much,” Sirius said. “As if we’ve not done anything fun for the past eighteen years. Not showered you in fantastic experiences at all.”

Teddy beamed. “You have, we’ve done so much fun stuff.”

“You’re a good kid, Teddy. We’re so proud of you. Right, caro?”

She rolled her eyes, rocked Jordan a little. “You’re so sappy, Pada.”

“I agree with Pada.” Remus took another sip of wine.

“Oh that’s it, the world’s ending.  _ I’m _ the sappy one?”

“You know that you’ve always been sappy, love.” Remus gave them a knowing look.

“Yeah, Pada.” Teddy closed her eyes.

Sirius snickered. “You better keep my secret, you two.”

“It’s not a secret, Pada.” Teddy yawned.

Jordan patted her arm. “You should go to sleep.”

“I’d say that’s our cue too, caro. I have missed the bath in this place and I wanna spend as much time in there as possible.”

Teddy made a noise of disgust. “Ew.” She let Jordan pull her up off the seat.

Remus snorted a laugh before standing up to kiss her on the forehead. “Goodnight, annwyl. Grab some water before you go to sleep.”

“I’ll get some on our way through the kitchen,” Jordan said, wrapping his arm around Teddy’s shoulders.

“See you two tomorrow, all right?” Remus held his hand out to Sirius. They took it and pressed a kiss to his knuckles as Jordan led Teddy back towards the main house.

“Night you two, sleep well.”

“Night!” Jordan called back before Remus led them towards their part of the villa.

“Well, our child knows that we have kinky sex.” He groaned before downing the rest of his wine.

Sirius laughed, throwing their head back. “Our daughter. She’s not a kid. Though I was wondering if you’d bring it up or would prefer to pretend it never happened.”

Remus shook his head. “I know, she’s not a kid. She’s technically an adult. God.”

Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, setting his glass down on their kitchen counter. “I’m all right. Not as bad as I used to be with this all I think.”

“Good, I’m glad. She’s got a good head on her shoulders. And thankfully I have no shame.”

Remus agreed with a head nod before pulling Sirius along to the stairs. “If she wants to do that with Jordan and they’re smart about it, I have no right to say anything about it. I’d rather not know all about it or even talk about it with her, but it’s fine.”

“Well, she can never mention it to you again. I already told her she can ask me things if she needs.”

“You’re so good. I’m glad you have no shame.” Remus went straight to the bathroom.

Sirius followed him, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m sure you are. I’d rather me get a little embarrassed and our daughter be safe.”

“Mmm, I’m sure you’re itching to compile a list of all the safe things for her.” Remus went to turn the taps on.

“You’re the one with the lists, caro. I already told her some important facts and to use common sense.”

Remus nodded, standing up and turning around to find Sirius naked. “Ha, hello.”

They raised an eyebrow, crossing their arms. “Sorry, did you expect me to get in the bath fully clothed?”

“I just wasn’t expecting it. I thought you were going to make me undress you, but I’m not going to complain.” Remus shook his head, taking in their wonderful body. They were so perfect, even in their late 40’s now. “Also, you’re very up on kink things and enjoy sharing your knowledge, I still wouldn’t put those things past you.”

Sirius chuckled. “I know you like taking my clothes off, sorry to disappoint. And you know I like sharing knowledge and making sure everyone is gonna be safe.”

Remus grinned at them. “You can take my clothes off if you  _ want _ .”

“Has there ever been a single time, in the last twenty years, that I  _ haven’t _ wanted to take your clothes off?” They asked, crossing over to him and putting their hands on his shoulders.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so.” Remus put his hands on their hips.

“Me neither,” Sirius replied, rucking his shirt up and tugging it over his head.

He lifted his arms to let Sirius pull his shirt off. “I’m glad they didn’t get rid of the bath when they redid this place.”

“I would’ve complained.” They gave him a wry smile, unbuttoning his trousers.

“You would have been very sad, I’m sure.”

“I think you would’ve, too. We have some good memories in this bathroom.” Sirius leaned up and kissed him softly.

Remus hummed into the kiss, lingering for a moment. “I would have been very sad too baby.”

“Mm, this is the first place we talked about me calling you Daddy,” they murmured, staying close as they pushed his bottoms and briefs down.

“It is, isn’t it?” Remus smiled, watching them.

“Yeah. And now look at us.” Sirius’ hands fell to his hips, tugging him forward as they sat on the edge of the tub.

“Now you’ve been my princess for just as long as my spouse, huh?” He ran his fingers through their hair.

“Princess Spouse is my favourite title.”

Remus chuckled and nodded in agreement. “It’s my favorite for you too.”

“Shall we get in this bath before I give into temptation?” Sirius kissed his hipbone, one hand sliding around to squeeze his arse.

“Yes, baby.” Remus bent down to kiss the top of their head before stepping into the water. “What is it with you grabbing my arse today? I’m not complaining but I’m usually doing that to you.”

“Your arse is especially delicious today,” Sirius said lightly, turning to climb into the bath after him, sitting at the other end.

“Is it now?” He laughed, watching Sirius settle into the bath.

“Mhmm. Your arse is fantastic usually, but today it’s…” Sirius trailed off, making that Italian chef gesture.

Remus grinned from ear to ear as he sunk down to his shoulders in the water. “I don’t know what is different, but I’ll take it.”

“Maybe it’s the Italian sun or the trousers you only wear on holiday or the fact that I’m madly in love with you and we’re renewing our vows.”

“Those are all excellent reasons.” Remus sighed, completely happy and content with where he was. “I feel that way about your arse all the time.”

“Ha, that is good to know.”

“I could probably wax poetic about your arse for days on end.”

“Feel free to. You know I love your praise.”

Remus laughed, rubbing a hand up their leg. “I think I'd rather show you how I love it using my mouth in other ways in a bit.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me more.”

“I could do something rather nice with my tongue, laying you out in that big bed and just worshiping you for hours.”

Sirius squirmed visibly. “Yeah, you could do that.”

Watching Sirius squirm was his favorite thing when he was feeling this way. They were so adorable when they got worked up, and Remus loved being able to make them do it. “I could put my tongue deep inside of you and just sit between your legs for hours.”

“Hours?” Sirius slid down a little, one foot rubbing over Remus’ thigh.

“Mmm, yeah, hours. You know how much I love it.”

“Mm, you do. Is it your favourite thing to do to me?”

Remus trailed his fingers up their calf. “Yeah and spanking you.”

“Yeah? I like that too. One then the other and I bet Daddy’s happy, hm?”

“Oh, very happy.”

“Making Daddy happy  _ is _ my favourite thing, you know…”

Remus trailed his fingers back down. “I know it is, princess.”

“It would be a shame to let the bath go to waste though, I think we should stay in here a little while.”

“I agree, baby.” Remus wrapped his fingers around their foot.

“I do have the best ideas,” Sirius hummed, their eyes closing. They looked so relaxed and ridiculously decadent.

He continued to massage their foot, letting them enjoy the moment. “You’re so pretty baby.”

Sirius smiled, their cheeks turning pink. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You look like a painting in the water with your cheeks all pink and your black hair curling at the ends.”

Their blush only deepened as they squirmed again. “Yeah?”

Remus chuckled softly. “You’re even more beautiful than you were twenty years ago.”

“You’re even more gorgeous. The silver fox with glasses look really suits you.”

“We’re talking about you right now princess.” Remus’ hands slid back up their leg. “How you’re the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet.”

“And I’m not allowed to compliment you too?” Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “As much as I love your praise. You know I’m getting flustered.”

“I love getting you flustered, you’re so bloody adorable when you’re all bashful.”

“Because you know just what to say. I could never get tired of you telling me I’m beautiful.”

“I know.” Remus moved to sit between Sirius’ legs so he could put his arms around them. “I never get tired of saying it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around their waist. It was the day before their vow renewals, and also twenty years since one of the most romantic days of their life—dinner with Remus in that little hillside restaurant. Tonight they were going back, recreating that evening, though without the Italian convertible, as far as Sirius knew. 

“I’m sad I don’t still have the same clothes I wore last time we were here, you know?” They said, padding out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Remus was sat on the bed.

“We don’t have to recreate it down to the nose.” Remus chuckled as he watched them. “What are you thinking of wearing?”

“That grey maxi skirt and burgundy shirt. What do you think?”

“Oh, I love that.” He nodded.

“I think you love everything I wear, caro.”

“You know I do.”

“What are you going to wear?” They asked, drying off and dropping their towel in the hamper.

Remus tilted his head in thought. “Probably those dark trousers with the olive button up.”

“Mm, I like that olive shirt. The colour really suits you.”

“Thank you baby.”

Sirius grinned over at him as they pulled on their clothes. “Hurry up and get dressed so we can make out for a while and be slightly late to dinner,” they said, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on their shoes.

“Okay, okay.” Remus slid out of bed. “So pushy.”

“Daddy likes me being pushy.” Sirius set their chin on their palm, watching him.

“I do?” He opened the wardrobe before he pulled off his shirt.

“Mhmm. You like me being bratty and demanding and throwing tantrums and stamping my feet when I don’t get my way. But now I get to watch you getting dressed and you’re so bloody sexy.”

Remus didn’t nod but Sirius could see the smile on his face as he pushed his bottoms off. They just wolf whistled as he did. He was right, there was something about his arse the last few days, but there was also something about Remus in general, they were so in love. “Enjoying the view?” He asked as he pulled on his briefs.

Sirius chuckled, completely unabashed. “You know I am.”

He laughed before reaching for his trousers. “Tomorrow is going to be nice, isn’t it?”

“Of course. It’s going to be wonderful. Tonight is going to be nice too.”

“It will be, hmm? I wonder if Gia will remember us.” He chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt.

“I mean, I will be upset if she doesn’t.”

Remus agreed before picking up his shoes and socks to come sit on the bed next to them.

Sirius silently wondered whether Gia would still be working at all, but considering the resilience of Italian grandmothers, she was probably still making pasta every day. “We won’t have our specific menu though, but I’m excited for good Tuscan food,” they remarked, shifting to move closer and wrapping their arm around his waist.

“Me too.” He pulled on one sock then the other before leaning over to kiss them softly.

“Mm, hi,” Sirius hummed, one hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“Hi my pearl.” Remus nipped at their bottom lip.

Sirius grinned, deepening the kiss and pushing his shoulders a little to climb into his lap. His fingers went to their hips before rubbing one hand up their back. “We are going to be late.” They kissed down his jaw, nipping the skin.

“You’re the one that wanted to make out.” Remus’ fingers slipped under their shirt.

“Oh, did you not want to make out?” Sirius swirled their tongue over a reddened bit of skin.

“You know I do, you’re just the one saying we’re going to be late now.”

“It’s almost like I like riling you up and then running off.”

“You’ve been doing that for twenty-one years now.” He chuckled, pulling back as there was a car horn outside. “Time to go.”

“Mm, I suppose.”

“We could stay in bed all night if you really want.”

Sirius pulled back from lavishing his neck with attention to give him a look. “You know I’d like that. But I also know my romantic sap of a husband would like to go to dinner.”

His breath hitched for a second before he seemed to gather his thoughts. “We can shag all you want tonight.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Daddy.” Sirius kissed him softly. “I want to go out and be romantic and wonderful, and then come home and be filthy.”

“Two things we’re both rather good at, I think.” He kissed them back. “Okay, let me put my shoes on then we can go.”

“Okay.” Sirius climbed off his lap, crossing to the mirror to make sure their hair wasn’t too ruffled.

“You look perfect,” Remus said as he slipped on his shoes.

“Thank you. You look so gorgeous. Do you have your glasses?”

Remus grabbed them from the side table, slipping them on. “How come you’re asking me that when you need glasses too?”

“I don’t need mine as much as you do.” That was probably a lie. Sirius just squinted a little more than they should.

“You’re going to get more wrinkles on your forehead then,” Remus quipped as he held a hand out.

They gasped, taking his hand. “How rude. You told me they add character.”

“They do, but I know you still huff about them. Personally, I love the wrinkles.” He pulled them closer before leading them to the stairs.

“Oh yeah, you do? I thought you’re the Daddy, not me.” Sirius chuckled, following him down the stairs, out towards the courtyard.

“Princesses can have wrinkles too.” He kissed their forehead.

“Then we’re queens, of course,” Sirius said, pausing in the doorway to kiss his cheek. As they strode into the courtyard, they saw an Italian convertible, just like twenty years ago. “Remus… you didn’t.”

“Yes, my queen,” Remus murmured before the driver opened the door for them.

Sirius bit their lip, a shudder running through them. “Oh I like that.”

“Anything you please.” He slid into the back seat before tugging Sirius in with him.

“Oh I really like this,” Sirius said, grinning ear to ear as they nestled against him, saying good evening to the driver.

Remus chuckled as he put an arm around them.

“WAIT!” Teddy came running out of the villa waving her arms with Jordan following after her. “I want to take a picture of you two.”

“Hi piccolina!” Sirius laughed as the driver gestured for them to do so. “Come on then.”

She held up her phone, biting their lip as she probably snapped a few photos. Remus kissed them on the cheek at one point. “God, you’re so cute it’s disgusting.”

“It’s nice.” Jordan insisted.

“I mean it’s disgusting but I’ll take it.” Sirius smiled, hugging Remus.

Teddy dropped her hand before waving. “Have fun you two. Don’t stay out too late and be safe.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Bye annwyl, we love you.”

“Ha, oh my god when did she turn into an adult?”

“I’m making fun of you two.” She turned to Jordan. “Want to go on a hike?”

“Duh.”

“Don’t go out in the dark! Take a torch!” Sirius called as the car pulled off. They were probably going to walk somewhere secluded and make out.

Teddy let out a loud laugh they could hear as the car drove away.

“Jesus, we have an eighteen year old. When did this happen?”

Remus shook his head. “I have no idea. I was trying very hard to make them my baby forever.”

“Sadly, time doesn’t work that way. But it does mean we get to see her become a wonderful person.”

Remus pulled them against him. “She’s amazing, even if she’s probably going to make out with her boyfriend in some secluded spot. Hopefully we won’t be picking them up from Italian jail.”

Sirius thought of all the times they’d gone climbing together and done the exact same. “I doubt it. She’s sneaky.”

He laughed, playing with Sirius’ hair.

“Besides, if it’s hereditary, she’s got all the genes she needs from us.” 

“That is very true.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“We’re well practised.” Sirius smiled, looking out over the landscape. “It’s so beautiful here.”

“Mmm, yes.” He sighed. “My favorite place.”

“Mine too. It’s perfect. I’m so happy we’re back.”

Remus kissed them again. “Me too.”

More than content, Sirius settled against Remus’ side, looking out of the car. Eventually they pulled up to the restaurant and Remus offered his hand to them as they got out. Everything somehow looked the same and yet different, twenty years on.

When they walked into the restaurant, Gia was there looking nearly the same as she did twenty years ago. “Ah! Remus! Sirius! Ciao!” She hugged Sirius tight.

“Ciao Gia, va bene?” Sirius kissed her cheek, chattering away in Italian to her.

“Si, how are you? You both look splendido!” She kissed Remus on the cheek. “Come along.”

“Si si, we are wonderful. Tutto bene.” Sitius grinned, squeezing Remus’ hand as Gia led them out onto the terrace.

The patio was empty, just as it was twenty years ago. Gia led them to the table Sirius was sure was the same as it was before.

“Remus… did you do everything the same again?” Sirius smiled, their heart nearly bursting. It was perfect.

“No idea what you’re talking about, my pearl.” Remus grinned as they sat down.

“You’re awful, I adore you,” Sirius told him as they sat down, smiling as Gia bustled off to get wine.

Remus grinned. “I thought you’d like it.”

“You’re a ridiculous sap.” They looked out over the sunset, sighing happily. “I can’t believe it’s been twenty years.”

He grinned, reaching in his pocket. “I can’t wait anymore to be sappier, so here.”

“Oh my  _ god.  _ Another letter? You’re joking.”

“I had to!” Remus handed them the envelope. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Sirius could feel the tears gathering in their eyes as they opened the envelope, pulling out the piece of paper within.

_ My Pearl, _

_ Twenty one years ago today we were sitting near our favorite climbing spot for the first time looking at the sunset and talking about running off to Florence. Now we’re here again for another wonderful reason -- to renew our vows. If you asked me if I thought this would be happening twenty one years and a day ago I would have probably laughed because I never thought I could ever make it that far in a relationship. Then you came along and changed everything. _

_ We’ve grown so much together, and you’ve really blossomed into the most amazing person. I’m still in awe of being married to you every single day. You have worked so hard to get to where you are today, and I’m so lucky that I’ve been with you every step of the way. The good and the bad have made this beautiful tapestry of our life, and thank god the good has been the primary brush strokes. _

_ There is no one else I would have been able to raise such a thoughtful, bright, and talented child with. It’s thanks to you that Teddy is so comfortable in their skin, you’ve set such a wonderful example of how to just be you. Teddy’s been a blessing for us, and I’ll be so sad to see them go off to Uni and start living their own life, but at least we’ll be together. _

_ Here is to another twenty years together and to more adventures and more laughter and love and everything that makes this relationship so wonderful. Twenty more years of holding your hand and kissing your neck and waking up next to you. Our love is still as strong as the knots that I tie when we go climbing and as strong as the metal of our rings. _

_ Thank you for loving me still, and thank you for being the best parent anyone could ever ask for. _

_ I love you my pearl, my love, my princess, my baby. _

_ With all my heart -- still, _ _   
_ _ Your Austen Heroine _

Sirius sniffled, looking up from the letter with a smile. “You’re so wonderful. This is going in my nightstand with the first one.”

“I would hope so,” Remus’ sarcasm was somewhere in there but Sirius could hear the softness in his voice.

Sirius threw their napkin at him, smiling. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my queen.” He grinned before leaning over to kiss them.

“Ha, god caro, keep saying that and I’ll get used to it.”

“I still like princess best.” Remus took their hand and gave it a squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to the villa was much like the ride back twenty years ago, but Remus was slightly less drunk. Though he was sure they were going to be drinking much more of that good wine back at the villa. The night air felt good as they rode through the hills, he was almost sad when they arrived back in the courtyard.

“We’re back.” He pressed a soft kiss to their neck.

“Mm, ‘kay. Shall we go to see everyone or sneak off upstairs?”

“Mmm, I don’t know.” Remus got out of the car then offered a hand to Sirius.

“We can decide in a minute.”

Remus thanked the driver, slipping an arm around Sirius’ waist. Sirius peppered kisses over his jaw as they walked. “Let’s get wine and pastries, then we can go upstairs?”

“You’re so smart, baby.” He leaned into them before they got to the door.

“DRINK UP TEDDY!” Marlene yelled from just inside.

“Christ,” Remus muttered with a laugh.

“Oh god, what are they doing?”

“If the pastries weren’t in here I would say let’s not find out but I’m dying for them.” Remus took a deep breath. “Shall we?”

“Agreed, I’m desperate for pastries.” Sirius groaned, rubbing a hand over their face. “Okay, lets.” They pushed the door open, striding into the kitchen.

Inside they found Teddy, Harry, Hettie, Neville, Jordan, Ro, Ben, Reggie, and Marlene gathered in the kitchen with bottles of alcohol in front of them. “What the hell are you all doing?”

“DAD! PADA!” Teddy yelled, coming over to throw her arms around them. She was looking a little more than tipsy.

“Oh  _ god _ , Marly, are you playing a drinking game?” Sirius crossed over to her, putting their arm around her shoulders and taking a sip of her drink.

“Yes! You know we are. Everyone else has been bummers and left us.” She hugged them as Teddy was still hugging Remus.

“You okay annwyl?”

“Yeah, Dad.” She gave him a squeeze.

“I think -- think she’s fixed it so I lose.” Regulus had his eyes closed as he spoke.

“Kid, you’re just a lightweight,” Sirius told him, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Nah!” He opened his eyes.

“I’m winning,” Teddy whispered.

Remus snickered, kissing her forehead. “Sure you are.”

Sirius laughed, going to the fridge, probably in search of wine or pastries. “Marly, you’re a bad influence.”

Teddy hugged Remus one more time before going back to where she had been before he and Sirius had walked in. “She’s not! This is a great game.”

“Right! It’s a great game, Pads. I haven’t got a single one wrong yet,” Ro said, looking smug. Her intuition was probably coming in handy.

“Of course you haven’t Roro.” Remus went over to the fridge to help them. “Just make sure you’re not too hungover tomorrow, huh?”

“We’ll all be hungover it’s fine!” Marly grinned. “What’s a wedding if we’re not hungover?”

Sirius smiled at him. “She’s got a point, someone was hungover the first time.”

“Oi, I was not hungover at the actual ceremony.” Remus pulled out the pastries.

“Sure you weren’t,” Sirius said indulgently, pulling out a bottle of wine.

Remus leaned in close and whispered in their ear, “I’m so tickling you.”

Sirius gasped, pulling the most innocent expression. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.” He smiled at them before moving away from them. They followed after him, grabbing a corkscrew from the counter on their way. 

“Drink plenty of water, you lot.”

“You sound like Dad!” Teddy called after them.

Remus snickered, taking Sirius’ free hand. “They learned from the best.”

“How rude, piccolina,” Sirius retorted, sticking their tongue out at their daughter as they followed Remus out of the kitchen.

“Rude?” Remus pulled them along. “Definitely getting tickled tonight.”

As soon as they were in the courtyard, Sirius snickered, wrapping their arms around his neck and surrendering all their weight to him. “You love me.”

“I love you so much. Careful, princess, we’re going to drop everything.” He managed to keep walking.

“I’ve got the wine, you’ve got the pastries, we’re good. You have good grip, Daddy.”

Remus laughed as they got into their part of the villa. “Yeah, baby? Too bad my hand is going to be tickling and not holding you.”

Sirius groaned. “Don’t tickle me, I was only teasing.”

“Aww.”

“Pretty please? I’ll be really good, do whatever you want.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know princess.”

Sirius climbed the stairs in front of him, turning to look over their shoulder. “I’ll be extra nice and do whatever Daddy says and not sass him and be good and get on my knees?”

Remus’ stomach flipped at the tone of their voice. “No, I don’t think so…”

“Not even a little?” Sirius paused at the doorway, looking at him. “Even if I got Daddy something really nice as an anniversary gift?”

That intrigued Remus. They said they weren’t going to do gifts really. “What did you get Daddy?”

Sirius grinned, biting their lip. “Sit on the bed and close your eyes?”

Remus set the pastry down, raising an eyebrow. “You’re going to be good and just get the gift, right?”

“Of course Daddy. Best behaviour.”

“Okay, princess.” He took a seat after toeing off his shoes. With one more glance at Sirius, he closed his eyes. He could hear them moving around, then a few moments later they placed something flat and book-like in his lap.

“Happy anniversary Daddy.”

Remus opened his eyes to find a black leather bound album. “What is this?” He looked over at them.

“Open it and see.” Sirius looked genuinely excited.

He shot them another look before opening the cover of the album. What he found was surprising as he assumed what was inside might be just a collection of their years together. Well, it was… just in a Not Safe For Work way. On the first page was an image of Sirius in their lacy robe sitting on the edge of a bathtub. “Sirius?”

“I thought you’d like the pretty pictures, keep looking.”

When he turned the page he found a polaroid that Remus had taken of them sitting on the edge of the bath. They had joked about boudoir photos ages ago, but Remus never really expected it. “Oh, even this is sappy.”

“A raunchy photoshoot is sappy?” Sirius laughed, sitting next to him.

“The fact you added our polaroids is sappy.” He pointed to the polaroid of Sirius, sprawled over the fainting couch under the top photo and of the bath. The professional picture on the opposite page was of them in some pretty lingerie in the same pose, looking amazingly beautiful.

“I wanted to put them together! We have so many polaroids!” Sirius leaned against his shoulder, chuckling. “Do you like it?”

“It’s so beautiful. Look how beautiful you are.” He kissed them on the cheek after turning the page again.

“Emme put me in touch with a girl from the club for the photos. We had a lot of fun deciding on what might kill you the most.”

The photo was of their back, on their knees with rope wrapped around them, but they were looking in the mirror so you could see all of Sirius. “These are amazing, baby.”

“Yeah?” Sirius grinned, clearly pleased with themselves. Remus turned the page to see a photo of them sprawled on their back in nothing but the shortest shorts, smiling. 

He groaned as the next one of them doing something bendy in their favorite underwear. “Fuck, yeah. This is a wonderful gift.”

“I thought you might like it. Most of them are just raunchy… the ones taken by the professional anyway. Obviously there are some of our polaroids that are definitely filthy.”

Remus nodded, as he looked at a picture of them sprawled on a mattress and smirking up at the camera. “I love them.”

“I’m very glad.”

“Mmm, this is an excellent gift, I love you princess.” He kissed them softly, lingering for a moment.

“I love you Daddy.”

Remus set the book aside to pull them into his lap. “What do you want to do tonight?”

“Hmmm.” Sirius looked deep in thought for a moment, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Do you have any ideas in that devious mind of yours?”

“You can fuck me if you want.” He grinned up at them.

They bit their lip. “Oh, I can, can I? How generous.”

“I thought it might be a nice gift.” Remus’ hands went up the back of their shirt, rucking it up a bit.

“I agree,” Sirius murmured, kissing down to the spot beneath his ear. “I think it would be a wonderful gift.”

He closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. “Anything for my queen.”

They squirmed against him, shifting to straddle his hips as they still kissed and nipped at his neck. “That nickname is dangerous, Daddy.”

“Oh? Is it?” Remus tilted his head to bare his neck.

“Mhmmm.” Sirius paired their hum with a sharper bite to his neck, sucking slightly. “That kind of power could go to my head.”

“We know you’ve not a Dom bone in your body.”

“Not right now, at least.” Sirius snickered, swirling their tongue over a bite.

“No, that is true.” He trailed his nails down their spine. They shuddered, arching into him and grinding their hips against his. Their grey skirt was all rucked up around their thighs, their hands on Remus’ arms as they kissed to the base of his neck.

“Besides, and Daddy wants it the other way around tonight.”

“I do, my queen.”

“Pity I’m not sitting on my throne then?” Sirius trailed one hand down to palm over his cock through his trousers.

Remus moaned before pressing his lips to their neck. “I don’t have one available, but sure baby.”

“Silly Daddy. This is my throne right here,” Sirius murmured, giving his cock a squeeze for emphasis.

“Fuck, yeah?” He tried to press up into their touch.

They chuckled, still circling their fingers over him but only just, barely touching. “Yeah. I think it’s a good throne. The best, I’d say.” 

“Oh, is it, baby?” Remus bit back another moan.

“Mhmm. Do I have to--mm--get on my knees and be coronated first?” Sirius’ voice was filled with laughter despite the fact their hand was still on Remus’ cock.

Remus let out a short laugh, trying to focus on what Sirius was saying but he wanted more of their touch. “Whatever you want my queen.”

After a moment Sirius pulled back, giving him a mischievous grin. “I thought that one might break you and I’d at least get a snort laugh. You are all composed tonight.”

“I -- ah -- too focused on the hand on my cock but that was one of the most ridiculous things you’ve said.”

“Ha. It was, wasn’t it? I’m proud of the ridiculousness.” Sirius kissed him softly, still circling their fingers.

“Mmm, yes.”

Sirius kept their touch torturously light, trailing over the head of his cock and occasionally up and down the length, all while they kissed him, their tongue coiling against his. He wanted them to  _ do something _ , but he wanted them to do as they pleased at least for a little while.

“Hmm, this is my favourite,” Sirius murmured between kisses. “Just touching you. I get to feel all these little shivers and hear your breath hitch.”

“I love your touch princess. I’d love for you to -- fuck -- to go further.”

“You would?” They gave him the most innocent look, biting their lip. “What like?”

“Preferably getting both of us out of our clothes then you fucking me.”

“Oh. That  _ does _ sound nice. You might have to make me, though.”

Remus huffed, grabbing one of their wrists. “I thought you  _ wanted _ to.”

They laughed, twisting their wrist against his grasp. “Of course I want to. I just like taking my time. You get that, don’t you Daddy?”

“Yeah, I know that. I’ve known that for twenty one years.”

“You like taking your time too, though. You love making me wait.”

Remus nodded, squeezing their wrist even tighter. “I do love making you wait.”

“Ahhh.” Sirius hissed softly, pulling their hand back a little but Remus held them tight. “You do.”

“I know that but we’re talking about me, and you know I don’t want you to make me wait.” He kissed them on the lips, nipping at the bottom one.

“That is--mm--true. You’ll have to let go of my wrist though.”

“Okay, princess.” Remus dropped their hand. “Whatever you say.”

“How else am I gonna get you naked and get you ready? Or do I get to sit here and watch whilst you finger yourself?”

Remus’ lips feathered kisses down their neck to their collarbone. “No, I want you to finger me.”

“Mm, okay. I love fingering you.” Sirius finally moved their hand to the fastening of Remus’ trousers, pulling them open.

He grinned at them before laying back to let them get him out of his trousers. As much as he usually liked the back and forth, he really just wanted them right now. Looking at the photos seemed to be enough to work him up.

“No quips?” Sirius shifted back to push his trousers off, then his briefs. “Something tells me Daddy is a bit impatient tonight.” They were grinning ear to ear as they moved up--completely ignoring his cock this time--and started on the buttons of his shirt.

“Just a little impatient. I just want my princess.” Remus was surprised they were actually listening and not teasing him.

Sirius bit their lip, pushing his shirt from his shoulders before setting about kissing their way back down his body. “I want you too Daddy.”

“Yeah? Are you going to be good and do what I want?”

“Mhmm, I’m gonna be so good, Daddy,” they murmured, slipping from the bed to kneel between his legs and plant kisses up his inner thigh.

“Sure you are.”

Sirius gave an exaggerated gasp. “I would never lie to you,” they said, just before they ducked their head a little and slid their tongue between his cheeks.

Remus arched his back, gasping at the feeling. “No, but you’d tease.”

“Mmm, I just wanna make you feel good.” Sirius’ voice was a little muffled considering what they were doing.

He closed his eyes, his breath hitching. Remus shifted a little, pulling his knees up. “Y -- yeah.”

Sirius hummed in response, the tip of their tongue inside Remus feeling amazing. With a long, luxurious moan, Remus pressed against their tongue, his fingers going into their hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Admittedly, Sirius wasn’t entirely used to this amount of control. It happened very rarely, but Sirius adored it, because they got a chance to tease Remus and lavish  _ him _ with attention instead. As much as they would like him telling them exactly how to do it, they knew that would happen soon.

Trying to suppress a smile, Sirius pressed the tip of their finger against Remus’ entrance, swirling their tongue over the sensitive skin. The lube was up somewhere on the nightstand but Sirius was here having fun, and they could do this for a little longer.

“Fuck, princess.” Remus let out another wonderful noise.

“Mmm?” Sirius leaned closer, kissing and licking around their fingers, down to that sensitive place behind his balls and back up again.

His hips bucked ever so slightly. “I want you so bad.”

“Sorry?”

“What?” Remus looked down at them, his cheeks pink and flush creeping down his chest.

Sirius tilted their head, drinking in the sight of him. “I didn’t hear what you said, Daddy.” They had, of course. But hearing Remus say he wanted them was wonderful.

“I want you inside me, so bad, princess.”

“I am inside you.” Sirius eased the tip of their finger just a little deeper.

“Ah, fuck, you know what I mean.”

“Okay.” Sirius pulled back, standing up. They stood looking at Remus for a moment, sprawled all naked and flushed in front of them, before crossing to the nightstand to grab the lube.

“Thank you, baby.” He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Sirius grinned, watching him as they crossed back over and knelt between his legs again, nuzzling up his thigh. “You are  _ so _ welcome Daddy. You taste so good.”

“Yeah? You do love how I taste all over, don’t you?”

“Mm, I do.” Sirius uncapped the lube, pouring some on their fingers before pressing one against him. “And you know the best bit?”

“Oh, shit, wh-what?” Remus gasped.

“If I’m really good and lucky and Daddy--mmm--lets me come inside him, I get to do this all over again.”

“Ah, shit, yeah? You do?” Remus sounded breathless.

“Yeah, if Daddy lets me.” Sirius eased their finger deeper, crooking it. “It’s just a shame it’ll be my come, but eating it out of you will make it taste almost as good as yours.”

The noise Remus made was delicious. “Ye -- yeah?”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius grinned, teasing the tip of another finger against him.

“You can -- can make sure you lick me up first.”

“Whatever Daddy wants. Get you all cleaned up.” They bit their lip, watching his face intently as they stroked their fingers over his prostate.

Remus’ mouth opened but nothing came out for a moment. “ _ Oh God _ .”

Sirius bit their lip, squirming themselves. They loved taking Remus apart like this. It was rare but they loved it. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He arched up again. “You’re so perfect.”

“Thank you Daddy.” Sirius smiled, pressing their fingers deeper. “Are you ready for me, Daddy? I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Yeah, fuck me princess, please.” Remus’ toes curled.

Sirius moaned, their patience for being a brat finally wearing thin. They carefully moved their fingers, shifting up. “How do you want me to fuck you? I want to make it so good for you Daddy.”

“I can’t think, I just want you inside me.” Remus leaned up to kiss them, hands going to their shoulders to pull them closer. 

“Okay, okay.” Sirius’ breath hitched, hooking their arm under Remus’ knee to angle his hips up. They took themselves in hand, pressing the tip of their cock against him. “Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Yeah -- yeah, you’re so good baby.”

Sirius moaned, dropping their chin onto their chest as they pushed into him, their hips snapping forward. “Ah, you feel so good.”

“I love you inside me, shit.”

“Yeah? I love--I love being inside of you. You feel so good.” They snapped their hips forward again, slow but deep.

Remus moaned, wrapping his other leg around Sirius’ waist. “Yeah, yeah.”

“God, I can’t wait for you to come already. Do you want me to touch you? I’ll do whatever you want, Daddy, whatever you want.”

“Touch me, yeah -- fuck princess.”

“Yeah, I am doing Daddy.” Sirius leaned down to kiss him, one hand sliding down to wrap around his cock and stroke him.

Remus kissed them back, moaning into their mouth. Sirius groaned, panting softly as they thrusted into him.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

He replied with another kiss, his leg tightening around their waist. Sirius moaned, breaking the kiss to bury their face in his neck. “Ah, fuck, fuck. I wanna come Daddy, I wanna come and I want you to come, please, please.”

“So close -- fuck.” Remus shuddered under them.

“Fuck.” Sirius bit down at the angle between his shoulder and neck, stroking over Remus, thumbing over the head.

“ _ Ah _ , ah fuck.” He pulled them as close as he could it seemed as he came. “Shit.”

Sirius moaned at the feeling of him clenching around them and coming over their hand. They whimpered, holding tight onto him. “I’m gonna come, fuck. I wanna come in you Daddy.”

“Come for me my -- my queen.” Remus sounded breathless as he spoke, his body still trembling.

That was what pushed them over the edge, coming with a sharp moan, their hips stuttering. “Oh fuck, fuck.”

“You’re -- ah that’s -- fuck.”

Sirius moaned, legs trembling as their hips canted on their own. “Fuck, you feel so good. Oh god.”

“You -- you do too. Shit, I love when you come in me.”

“Yeah, me too. Oh god.” Sirius groaned, hips slowing to a stop a moment before they shifted, pulling out of him and shifting down his body. “Can I, Daddy?” They pressed kisses down his chest, towards his stomach.

“Mmm, yeah, go ahead. Anything you want.”

Sirius eagerly swirled their tongue over the come on his stomach before kissing their way down to between his legs. “Mmm, fuck, I love this.”

“That feels amazing. Your mouth is perfect.”

“Yeah?” Sirius licked a broad stripe over his entrance, tasting the two of them mixed together. Their stomach flipped pleasantly as if they hadn’t just come.

Remus was panting and shivering above them. “It’s the best.”

Sirius thought for a moment about leaning up to kiss him like this, but they knew Remus didn’t love come as much as they did. They pressed the point of their tongue into him for a moment, relishing the way he was still shuddering. “Mm, good.”

“ _ Oh fuck _ .” Remus’ fingers went back into their hair.

“Mmm, god. I love doing this. Gets me, ah, all worked up all over again.”

“In a minute, come kiss me.” He tugged their hair.

Sirius grinned, moving up and sprawling over him, leaning up to kiss him deeply. He kissed them soundly, his tongue teasing into their mouth and his long fingers still in their hair. They hummed into the kiss, coiling their tongue against his. 

Pulling back a few moments later, Remus had the most pleasant smile on his face. “God, you’re perfect.”

Sirius could feel their cheeks heating at the compliment. “I love you.”

“My queen,” he said with a chuckle.

“I like being your princess, but being a queen is fun too.”

Remus played with their hair, still smiling. “Oh yeah? Well, I think I like you being queen when I really just want to shower you with everything.”

“I like that. I like you showering me with everything. I love everything we do.”

He nodded, kissing their forehead. “Me too. How about we open that wine and have some pasties then I can give you everything.”

“Mm, sounds perfect. We can eat pastries then I can be extra good for you, if you like.” Sirius grinned, sitting up a little and wiping a hand over their mouth.

“Yeah? What were you thinking?” Remus sat up, shuffling to sit against the headboard.

Sirius sat next to him, grabbing the wine bottle and corkscrew. “You could fuck my mouth. Or I’ll promise to be good and let you tie me up or spank me. No fighting or anything.”

“Hmm, I could do  _ both _ .” Remus grabbed the box of pastries.

“Fuck… you could?” Their hand nearly slipped opening the wine bottle, looking over to him as their stomach flipped.

“Oh yes, I could do that. You know that those are some of my favorite things.”

“Mhmm. Tie me up on my knees and fuck my mouth. Spank me first, or after, whichever you want.” Sirius opened the wine, taking a drink before they held it out to Remus.

“Probably spank you first.” He bit into the cannoli. “I think, that’d be best.” Remus made a wonderful noise, which he always did when eating something good.

“Mm, me too.” Sirius squirmed, their cock twitching. “Are they good?”

Remus made another lurid noise, nodding.

“God, caro. You keep making those noises and I’m gonna climb back into your lap.”

“It’s really good!” He groaned before taking another bite.

“Leme have a bite,” they said, leaning over to take a bite from the one in his hand.

Remus pouted before offering it to them.

Sirius grinned, taking a bite. “Mm, you must really love me.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else eat my pastries.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.

“Is that a euphemism?” Sirius snickered, licking their lips. “They are really good.”

“No, actually.” He chuckled. “Plus, I remember you like watching people eat my pastries.”

“You do deserve all the appreciation.”

Remus pecked them on the lips. “Yeah? You’re such a voyeur too.”

“I am. Could watch you do anything and love it.”

“You especially like watching someone suck my dick.” He chuckled.

“I’d much prefer it be me, but I like watching it. Especially if I can tell them how to do it properly.”

“Mmm, I know I know.” Remus took a sip of his wine.

“No one sucks Daddy’s dick like I do, hm?” Sirius grinned, leaning over and grabbing a cannoli.

“No princess, you’re the best.”

Sirius squirmed, his praise going right to the pit of their stomach, and took a bite of their pastry. They had no idea their life was going to go down this path twenty one years ago, but they wouldn’t change a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up on the morning of their twentieth anniversary, Remus was hungover but not as bad as he was on their wedding morning. He was also thoroughly shagged out from the night before. They had gone at it all night, and Sirius was very good as they said they would be. It was an excellent night on top of the dinner and just being together.

He rolled over with a groan. “Morning.”

Sirius, just like twenty years ago, didn’t appear hungover at all. They were lying on their side in the bit of sunlight coming through the curtains, dozing. “Mm, hi. You alright?”

“Yeah, only a little hungover.” He chuckled, moving to cuddle up with them. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy twentieth anniversary, caro. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my pearl. A very happy vow renewal day.” He wrapped his arms around them.

“Yes, oh I’m so excited. It’ll be the best day of our lives all over again.” Sirius hugged back, tangling their limbs together.

“Mmmhmm, maybe even better.” He kissed all over their face.

Sirius laughed, pressing close. “Maybe. It’ll be amazing either way.”

Remus sighed, fingers going through their hair. “Yeah, my love.” He closed his eyes, hoping his headache would go away quickly. “I hope the kids and everyone down there last night aren’t too hungover.”

“I sort of hope they are. They drank god knows what.” Sirius snickered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Mm, we should go down for breakfast soon.”

“In a minute.” Remus curled a lock of hair around his finger.

“You alright, caro?”

“Yeah,” he said with a soft laugh.

“Think we’d be here twenty years later?” Sirius smiled, tracing a finger over his cheekbone.

“Maybe not  _ here _ , but with you, yeah.” Remus’ fingers stroked through their hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.” Sirius kissed his wrist, their finger still trailing over Remus’ face. “You’re the best thing.”

He let out another sigh, completely content. “You are too.”

“I could lie here forever,” they said softly. “Though I might get hungry very soon, especially after last night.”

Remus chuckled. “You didn’t get enough protein?”

“Ha, you know I did.”

“But as I’ve said you can not live on come alone.”

Sirius gave a wistful sigh, putting their hand on their forehead. “I know. You take great delight in reminding me, as much as I’d love to.”

“If you could, I’d let you, but I want you to be healthy.”

“I know you do, Daddy, you look after me.” Sirius chuckled, rolling over and kissing his cheek.

“Always have, always will.” He kissed them back with a grin on his face. “Want to go wake Teddy up being really obnoxious about it?”

“Of course. Do we have party poppers?” Sirius chuckled.

Remus shook his head. “Not that I know of.”

“Damn, what a shame.”

“I know, we can be that obnoxious without them, can we?”

“I reckon we can be pretty obnoxious, even without party poppers.” Sirius kissed him softly, then sat up, grinning.

Remus shifted to sit up with them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders to give them another hug. He just didn’t want to put them down today. “I’m sure we can.”

Sirius leaned into him. “That involves leaving the bed though, and I don’t really want to do that.”

“We’re going to have to eventually.” He peppered kisses all over their face.

They laughed, curling up against him. “Do we  _ have _ to?”

“To eat and to do this whole vow renewal -- you know, the reason we came here.”

“Mmm, I suppose. Food and marrying you again does sound good.”

Remus grinned. “All my favorite things, huh?”

“Food and me?” Sirius kissed the tip of his nose. “The five pillars, we’re missing a few.”

“No weed. We can sleep later and we’ll be climbing eventually.”

“Mhmm, and you have plenty of books.”

“Plenty, yes.” Remus gave them another squeeze. “Come on, let’s go annoy our child.”

Remus managed to get them out of bed before putting on some sweats. His mam, Effy, and Monty were cooking up a storm for breakfast. They informed them that James, Marly, Dorky, and Hestia all went out for a run. Mary, Peter, Ro, Frank and Richard were out starting to get things ready for the renewal. Everyone else was lounging around or still asleep.

They found Jordan and Luna in the living room chatting. “Morning, Jor and Luna.” Remus smiled at them. “Teddy still asleep?”

Jordan grinned. “Of course they are.”

“Good, good. How you two feeling?”

“Mm, someone is feeling a little hungover?” Sirius chuckled.

Luna just shook her head, cradling her coffee cup between her hands.

“Teddy didn’t even budge when I left the room.” Jordan snickered, pulling his legs up onto the sofa.

“Yeah? Well, we’ll go wake them.” Remus took Sirius’ hand.

They bounced on their toes before starting down the hallway towards the stairs to Teddy’s room. Both of them were quiet as they made it to their room. “Do we open the door screaming or do we go in then jump on their bed?”

“Oh jump on the bed, definitely,” Sirius said, quietly opening the door.

Remus nodded, trying not to laugh at Teddy who was sprawled over the bed with an arm over their face. Poor Jordan, having to share a bed with such a bed hog. “3, 2, 1,” Remus whispered before launching himself on the bed with Sirius.

Teddy shrieked, jumping a mile as they woke up with a start. “Oh fucking hell! Ah!”

“GOOD MORNING, ANNWYL!” He shouted before hugging them.

“MOOOORNING TEDDY!”

“Oh my god, fuck you both.” Teddy put their hands over their face, trying to burrow under their pillow.

“You love us.” Remus laid down next to them, pretending he wasn’t hungover at all. “How are you this morning?”

“Shhh, stop shouting.”

Sirius chuckled, laying on the other side of Teddy. “We aren’t, piccolino.”

“Piccolina. And yes you are.” She groaned before jabbing Remus in the side.

“Is someone a little delicate this morning?” Sirius cooed, pushing Teddy’s hair back from her forehead.

“Well, my parents just burst into my room and screamed to wake me up.”

“Because we love you.”

“Because you wanted to bother me. I know you both too well. You raised me and I have your genes.” She cracked one eye open.

Remus chuckled, sitting up. “It’s a big day!”

“It is, we’re a little excited,” Sirius said.

“I can tell.”

“You weren’t here the first time around, so we’re just so very excited for you to be here.” Remus patted her shoulder.

“Exactly. It’s going to be wonderful.”

“It’s going to be loud. Why did I let Auntie Marly convince me to do the drinking game?”

Remus smiled. “Well, you’re our child so…”

“Thanks for that, Dad.” She stretched out with a groan. “I smell breakfast.”

“Yep, proof you’re our kid. Breakfast cures all. Come on, Grandma, Eff and Monty are cooking.”

Remus got himself out of the bed, rubbing his eyes before holding a hand out for Sirius. “Come on you two.”

“All right… I need to put on clothes so… I’ll be down in a minute.” She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

“Oh god.” Remus rubbed his eyes. “Okay.”

Sirius threw their head back, laughing as they took Remus’ hand and pulled themselves up. “Thank fuck we didn’t pull the covers off like we used to when you were little.”

“Yeah, thank god.” Remus pulled Sirius along. “See you in a few minutes.”

Teddy nodded before they shut the door and went into the hallway. “I need waffles and coffee and eggs,” Remus declared, holding on to Sirius’ hand.

“So much coffee. And your mam makes the best eggs, still. No matter how many times I watch her I can’t get them right.”

Remus nodded, making a noise of agreement as they made their way down the stairs. “I know, I can tell,” he joked.

Sirius gasped, shoving his shoulder. “No more breakfast in bed for you.”

“Lies.” Remus kissed their temple. “You make the best bacon and pancakes.”

“Mm, thank you,” they said, squeezing their arm around his waist.

He grinned as they got to the last step. “Mmmhmm.” Remus backed them against the wall.

They grinned at him, keeping their arms around his waist as they arched against him. “Hi.”

“Hi my pearl.” Remus smiled before kissing them deeply, hand cupping their cheek. Sirius hummed into the kiss, their hands sliding over his back. “Hmm, this cures a lot too.” He ghosted his lips across theirs before kissing them again.

Sirius chuckled, pressing against him and deepening the kiss. He stroked his thumb over their cheekbone, tongue teasing into their mouth. They groaned, digging their nails into his shoulders as they pressed a knee between his thighs. Remus’ other hand went to their hip just as he heard feet on the stairs.

“Okay, let’s go.” Remus pulled back, moving away from Sirius.

They rolled their eyes, slumping against the wall. “You’re awful.”

“Why’s that?” He raised his eyebrow before Teddy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her curls were still a mess, and she looked half asleep.

Sirius just stuck their tongue out at him before turning towards Teddy. “Pancakes, piccolina?”

“ _ Please. _ ” She shuffled past them. “When I have some food and coffee, can we do something I saw?”

“Depends what it is.”

“Yep, only nice things today,” Sirius said, ushering them towards the kitchen.

“It is nice,” she muttered as they got into the kitchen. “I’m not functional yet to explain.”

“All right, annwyl. Can we eat this outside?” Remus asked, wanting to take full advantage of the Tuscan sun.

“Wonderful idea darling!” Effy trilled, already holding a dish full of something. “Lucky for you we're two steps ahead, everyone is already outside!”

“Great!” Remus grinned. “Anything we can take to bring out there?”

“Grab those jugs of mimosas! Monty already has the bloody Mary’s!”

Sirius laughed, grabbing one and following Effy. “God, this is just the most  _ us _ thing, isn't it?”

“I’ll get the other!” Teddy grabbed the jug.

“Well, that perked you up.”

“Hair of the dog, Remus. You should know.”

“I know, I know.” He chuckled, taking the jug from Sirius. “Here, I got it.”

“Thank you caro.”

Remus kissed their cheek before they went through the door.

They sat down to eat at one of the long tables. There were two now since their family had grown so much in twenty years. Remus sat with Sirius and Teddy near the end of one table, happy to dig into his food. As he ate and drank some more he started to feel even better. His headache was disappearing too.

Towards the end of their meal, people started to get up and clean up. Teddy was becoming more and more human as well. “Okay,” Teddy said before taking a drink.

“Yeah?” Remus finished his bacon, looking across to Teddy.

Sirius shook their head, sipping their coffee. “This feels like it’s going to be an elaborate scheme, piccolina.”

“It’s not.” She held up her phone. “I saw this TikTok and it’s cute and I want to do it with you.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “I’m a little concerned.”

“Nah, this is like Vine isn’t it? We’re good, caro. We’re attractive and funny, we’ll make her really popular.”

“Sirius, do you not know what TikTok is?” Remus chuckled. “I know what she’s talking about. I’m just concerned about what the video is.”

“Oh my god, just because you’re all hip and down with the kids.”

“Why are you sounding so old right now?” He nudged them. “Okay, Teddy, what is this video idea?”

Sirius snickered, looking to Teddy.

“Right, it’s this quiz for parents of who is the better  _ blank _ . Like, who is the better driver? And you just gotta point to the person, without saying anything or looking at each other.”

Remus nodded. “Okay, I like that. What do you say, love?”

“Yeah, why not? It’ll be fun.”

Remus picked up his coffee and took a sip, putting an arm around Sirius. They leaned into him, chuckling.

“Alright, go for it piccolina.”

“You have to close your eyes, right Teddy?” Jordan looked on.

“Er, yeah. Sure.” Teddy held their phone up.

“If this is a ploy for a prank I’m gonna be simultaneously proud and pissed off,” Sirius told her.

“It’s not!” She huffed as Remus closed his eyes. 

“All right, annwyl, whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay, ready Pada?”

“Ready piccolina.”

Remus set his coffee down as Teddy cleared her throat. “Okay, remember just point to who you think.”

“We know.” Remus chuckled.

“Who is the strictest?”

Remus knew that was going to be him right away as he pointed to himself without second thought.

Jordan snickered, but Teddy was apparently trying to remain impartial. “Who is the most reasonable?”

He laughed as he pointed towards Sirius. Of course they were the most reasonable when he could hit those anxiety spirals more often than Sirius.

“Who can you con easiest?”

Remus pointed right at Sirius once again because Teddy could probably get anything from them. Teddy laughed that time. 

“Who is street smart?”

He thought for a second because he thought they were both fairly street smart, but he pointed to Sirius because they had traveled around the world alone pretty much before.

Teddy didn’t give anything away. “Who is book smart?”

Remus pointed to himself, he knew that Sirius would probably do the same as he was the one who was always reading.

“Who is the better cook?”

Again, Remus pointed to himself. It wasn’t that Sirius was a bad cook, but Remus enjoyed it more and tended to cook more.

“Who is the better driver?”

Remus pointed to himself, only because Sirius didn’t drive often.

“Who is funnier?” Teddy was chuckling as Jordan gave a dramatic  _ ooh _ .

“Oh god,” Remus muttered before pointing to Sirius.

The  _ ooh _ ing only intensified. “Who is more laid back?”

Letting out a laugh, Remus continued to point to Sirius.

“Who spends the most money?”

“Shit,” Sirius muttered next to him.

He snorted, not moving his finger. “Does it count if it’s always on my card though?”

“Exactly. Who spends and who pays?” Sirius said, sounding as if they were laughing.

“I know this one already. Who most likely did drugs in high school?”

Sirius laughed. Obviously their finger was going to be pointing to him.

“Have you met my mother?” Remus pointed back to himself.

“Duh.”

“Who makes the decisions?”

Remus didn’t move his finger thinking about a certain way that he made decisions. “Depends.”

Sirius snickered as Teddy cleared her throat. “Last one, who wears the pants?”

“Oh Jesus.”

“I’ve hit my bi-choice limit.” His finger went back and forth between them.

“Ha!” Sirius laughed. “Okay. Can we open our eyes?”

“Yeah go ahead.” Teddy chuckled. “Do you want to see?”

Remus opened his eyes, nodding. “Yeah, sure. As long as you don’t think this will cause a fight before our vow renewal.” He snickered.

“Ha, I guarantee there’s some we disagree on,” Sirius said, giving him a look as Teddy held her phone out for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius tucked themselves against Remus’ side, leaning in to watch the video on Teddy’s phone. This felt like a perfect thing to do this morning, with everything about to get going at the villa.

“Okay… time to see if I still wanna marry you, caro.”

“Love, you’ve already married me.” Remus rolled his eyes before pressing play.

“I have?” Sirius laughed, pulling a face. “Is that what we’ve been doing all this time?”

“Hmm, I think so.”

“You two are so ridiculous.” Teddy let out a laugh.

“Shh, piccolina, we’re trying to watch.” Sirius grinned over at her before looking back to the screen.

Remus touched the screen for the video to start. Sirius smiled at them both cuddled up under the Tuscan sun, feeling more than a little content. As soon as Teddy asked who was the strictest, both Sirius and Remus pointed to Remus, with barely a second’s delay.

“Ha! Yes.”

“It’s not like either of you are really strict,” Teddy said, coming over to stand behind them.

“That’s true,” Sirius said softly, smiling up at her before looking back to the screen. Surprisingly, Remus pointed to Sirius for being reasonable, when they had indicated him. Their thinking was at least Remus had a level head, he was that kind of reasonable, whereas Sirius had a tendency to jump to conclusions.

“Huh, okay.” Remus nodded.

“You’re more level-headed caro,” Sirius told him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Oh! I’m easier to con, am I?”

“You know you are! Teddy has you wrapped.” Remus nudged them.

“It’s not a  _ con _ though,” they insisted, huffing a little. “Oh, okay, better. I am street smart.”

“It is a con and yes, you’re totally street smart.”

“And you’re the book smart one, caro,” they practically cooed, squeezing an arm around his waist. Seeing the stupid videos and little clips Teddy took of them was always wonderful.

“Aww thank you my pearl.” Remus kissed the top of their head.

Sirius grinned, looking back to the screen. Better cook was a tough one, but Remus did cook more. “Yeah, I guess you’re better. Broadly speaking.”

“You’re good too, you know that.”

“Yeah, Pada you’re really good. Dad just does it more and likes it more.” Teddy patted them on the shoulder.

“Exactly, I’d prefer not to. And obviously you’re the better driver because you do it more.” Sirius chuckled.

“Obviously.” Remus gave them a squeeze.

Sirius laughed, watching them both point to Sirius. “Ha, yes, I am the funniest.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Of course you are, love.”

Teddy laughed behind them. Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

Obviously they both pointed to Sirius for being laid back. Remus had a million rules and points for all situations.

“There’s no way I would ever be considered laid back.” He shook his head.

“Even when you’re stoned you’re not laid back, darling. Ah, ha! This one!” Sirius hit pause. “Depends entirely on whether it’s spends or pays!”

“You’re the one who receives the things!”

“I agree with Remus,” Jordan said softly as Sirius hit play.

“Ugh, traitor. This next one’s a given anyway. Remus absolutely did drugs in school.”

Remus chuckled. “Of course I did. You did oregano.”

From somewhere in the house Sirius heard James yell, laughing themselves. “We did, sadly.”

On the video, both themselves and Remus pointed in their own direction over who makes the decisions. Sirius grinned, knowing exactly what Remus was thinking, and they were too, but didn’t Sirius make the decisions too, even if Remus was the one telling them. “Ha, we agree to disagree?”

“I mean, we both make decisions.” He shrugged.

“That’s true,” Sirius agreed, laughing when they saw both of them pointing at them both. Remus was wiggling his finger back and forth as Sirius pointed one hand at themselves and one at Remus. “Hey, equality.”

“Ha, yes.” He kissed them on the cheek before turning to Teddy. “That was cute, Teddy.”

“It was fun.”

“Thanks piccolina, that was good!” Sirius grinned, stretching their arms up. “What needs getting together?”

“Nothing, you and Remus are not lifting a finger.” Effy waved a hand. “Go sit by the pool or something.”

Teddy took her phone back. “I have to go find Auntie Marly.”

Sirius snickered. “Alright, alright. Shall we go lounge by the pool, caro?”

“Sounds good to me.” Remus stood up. “Come on then.”

“That was easy.” Sirius grinned, following him out towards the pool. It felt like it had only been a year or so since they had been there last.

Remus took their hand, kissing their temple. “What are you wearing later?”

They tapped their bottom lip, pretending to think. “Mm, I don’t know if you should know.”

He blew a raspberry at them before sitting on a lounger.

“What are you wearing?” Sirius budged up next to him, sitting on the same lounger.

“Avoidance! You know what I’m wearing, we helped pick it out.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Oh ha ha. Would you like to know? We’re going to get ready together anyway aren’t we?”

“Yeah, what is it? You know I’m wearing another green suit.”

“Mmmhm.” Sirius grinned. “Well, okay. It’s a jumpsuit.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s it look like?” Remus rested his head on their shoulder.

Sirius wrapped their arm around his shoulders. “Mm, it’s sheer at the top, with lots of appliqué wildflowers. Slim trousers, and the sheer netting goes down to a sort of skirt. It’s really beautiful.”

“You’ll look beautiful in anything, but that sounds very nice.”

“It is beautiful. You’ll see when we go upstairs.”

“Perfect.” Remus nuzzled their neck.

“I love you Daddy,” Sirius murmured, tipping their chin up and pulling him back to lie on the lounger with him.

“I love you too baby.”

After a slow morning lounging by the pool, Sirius and Remus eventually made their way upstairs to get ready. Sirius showered first, after insisting they shower separately else they’d lose track of time in there, and was sat on the bed taking their time getting ready, braiding their hair. They were so excited to renew their vows, to have Teddy involved so much more, and to have everyone back together after twenty years.

Speak of the devil, Sirius heard her calling after them from down in their little kitchen. “Pada! Dad!”

“Upstairs piccolina! It’s safe!” Sirius chuckled, making sure the robe they had on wasn’t revealing anything.

“Cool!” She sounded as if she was coming up the stairs.

“Teddy’s here, caro!” Sirius called through to the bathroom, just to make sure Remus didn’t walk out naked or anything like that.

“Ok,” was his muffled response from the shower as Teddy came into the room.

“Hey piccolina. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just wanted to give you and Dad something I’ll just wait.” She was wearing a black strapless skater style dress with a black sheer overlay with black stars on it. Her heels were her highest, which meant she towered over Sirius and Remus. Surprisingly she wasn’t holding anything in her hands but her phone.

“Oh yeah? Sit down, he won’t be long, I’m sure.”

She nodded, taking a seat on the bed, kicking her heels off. “Can I borrow some of that red lipstick too? The like bright red, you know?”

Sirius smiled, digging in their makeup bag in front of them. They would share almost any makeup with her, except that particular shade of deep red that Remus loved, that was theirs. “‘Course, here. It’ll look good with your bit of a tan, huh?”

“You think?” She smiled, taking the tube, leaning forward a little. “I need to buy this shade.”

“Yes you do, stop stealing it off your Pada.”

Teddy grinned before hopping up to go to the mirror on the other side of the room. Sirius watched, grinning ear to ear. God, they were so proud of her. Just when they thought they couldn’t get any more proud, they looked over and saw what an amazing person Teddy was growing up to be.

“Yes, this is perfect.” She smiled in the mirror before fixing her curls that were now dyed a seafoam green. “Oh, what’s this?” Teddy turned to small table near the mirror.

“Hmm?” Sirius went back to braiding their hair. Sadly the dried wildflower from twenty years ago wouldn’t work but they had another.

“This album -- OH MY GOD!”

“No no, don’t ope—oh fuck.” Sirius groaned, rubbing a hand over their face. “Why did you open it?”

“I THOUGHT IT WAS A CUTE THING, LIKE YOUR… I DON’T KNOW!”

“What the fuck is going on?” Remus came out in his trousers, his shirt halfway buttoned up.

Teddy was blushing a deep red, turning away from them both. “Nothing.”

Sirius laughed. “Teddy went to look through that album, not thinking maybe she should check before flicking through what is most likely an anniversary gift, huh?”

“I thought -- I didn’t think!” She turned back towards them as Remus groaned, sitting on the bed.

“ _ Really? _ ”

“Why didn’t it have a warning or something? Beware your sanity, keep away from your child?” 

“Why would it?” Sirius laughed, scooting up the bed to sit next to Remus. “It’s not for you, nosy.”

“I don’t know!” She waved her arms about.

“You are so nosy.”

“How scarred are you piccolina?” Sirius gave her an earnest look. “You only saw the first page huh?” 

“Thank god.” She shuffled over towards the bed.

Remus shook his head. “You’re so bloody nosy. Remember when you tried to break into the pole room? Or that time you nearly broke your arm looking for your Christmas gifts?”

“For the record I had a fucking heart attack stumbling across you with a lockpick trying to get into the bloody pole room.”

She laughed loudly. “Yeah, that dangerous climbing equipment?”

“That was the shittiest excuse I’ve ever heard.” Remus scoffed as Teddy sat down.

“Well I had to think of something!  _ Things wildly unsafe for your tiny eyes  _ wasn’t going to cut it!” Sirius rolled their eyes. “Let’s not gang up on Pada.”

She shook her head. “Yeah, I didn’t believe it back then either, Pada.”

Remus kissed their cheek. “We love you.”

“I know you didn’t,” Sirius huffed. “Come on, what are you plotting piccolina?” She didn’t have a gift as far as Sirius could see.

“Okay, I’m going to send you the link. You might want to open it on the laptop,” Teddy explained.

Sirius looked to Remus, to see if he was any wiser but apparently not. “Okay?”

Remus frowned, reaching for the laptop on the bedside table as Teddy opened her phone. “You look very nice today, annwyl.”

“Thanks Dad, I’m not telling you what it is until you open it.” She chuckled as Remus logged onto his computer.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not going to attempt to steal that dress,” Sirius muttered, shuffling up to sit next to Remus.

“You’re not stealing my dress!” She complained as Remus clicked on his messages.

“It’s okay, we’ll buy you your own. Don’t you want to match with your Pada?”

Sirius grinned over at her. “Payback for my Pretty Woman boots.”

Teddy glared at them. “I said I was sorry!”

“And I’m sorry in advance for borrowing that dress.” Sirius loved getting on Teddy’s nerves and giving her a run for her money.

She huffed as Remus made a little noise.

“Is this an online photo album?” Remus looked up from his computer. Sirius’ gaze snapped over to the screen. It certainly looked like it, and it looked to be composed of them.

“Teddy…”

“Yeah, it’s like all the photos and videos I have of us.” Teddy bit her lip.

“No way… you’re always filming and snapping away…” Sirius leaned in to look closer, their arm around Remus’ waist.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I thought I should do something with everything.”

“Piccolina it’s beautiful, thank you.” They leaned over to hug her tightly.

Remus sniffled as Sirius heard his voice singing  _ The Tarzan Song _ as Teddy called it. “This is so sweet.”

“You’ve made your Dad cry,” Sirius muttered to her, smiling.

“It’s not that hard when you know how to be sappy enough.” She chuckled as Remus hugged her tight.

“Yeah, yeah. I love my family.”

“It’s perfect, Teddy. Thank you.”

She moved to sit next to Remus, pointing at the screen. “You always sang that to me when I was sad.”

“I know.” He smiled at her.

“It was your lullaby for like, two years too,” Sirius said softly, their heart bursting with pride and happiness at their two favourite people.

“Yeah, I remember that. I remember my old bed and how I made you two get it for me because it was like a little house and we all fit in it.” She laughed as Remus clicked the arrow button to a picture of Teddy and Sirius at Pride when she was about 11.

“Aw… oh I love that photo.”

“Me too.” Teddy agreed as a picture of Sirius and Remus in front of Remus’ Recovery booth from the same day popped up.

“I love this Teddy.”

“Honestly piccolina, this is the most beautiful gift.”

Remus hugged her again. “I love it. I want to sit here and look at it but if we don’t get moving, we’re going to be late.”

She chuckled. “It’s okay, you can look at it later.”

“We will, we will.” Sirius wrapped their arms around them both.

“Finish getting ready!” She laughed as Remus kissed her on the forehead.

“Get downstairs then! See you in a bit.”

“I’m trying but you both are suffocating me,” Teddy complained half heartedly before Remus pulled back.

“Okay, go ahead.” Remus smiled at her.

Sirius sat back, chuckling and grinning ear to ear as they watched Teddy head out of the bedroom and downstairs.

“We need to get ready.” Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek. “As much as I want to sit here and talk about how much we love our kid.”

“It’s amazing isn’t it? We’ll have to look through it all later.”

Remus agreed, touching their braid. “I like this.”

“Yeah? I got some more wildflowers for it too.”

He grinned. “I can’t wait to see. Let’s get going. I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Sirius murmured, leaning in to kiss him before they climbed off the bed and went to start getting ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus looked over at Sirius as they waited to walk down the aisle towards Marly. They were dressed in the beautiful dove grey jumpsuit they had told Remus about after breakfast. They were  _ stunning _ , as always, with wildflowers in their braid and Remus’ favorite lipstick on. Twenty years and they were back here renewing their vows.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He grinned at them.

Sirius grinned, squeezing his hand. “What a surprise.”

“So weird.” He chuckled, kissing their temple as the music started. “Come on, let’s do this then, hmm? Then we can party because that’s why we’re really here, isn’t it?”

“Duh. Not at all for this bit.” Sirius grinned, looking ahead to where Marlene was standing, just like she was twenty years ago.

Remus shook his head as they started to walk down the flower lined aisle. “Nah, no way.”

Next to Marlene, Remus saw Teddy, in her black starry dress and grinning ear to ear. That was surprising because he didn’t know why she was up there. Not that he was going to complain about his daughter taking part in the ceremony.

“What is she doing?” He chuckled as they finally got to the front. “What are you doing annwyl?”

Teddy and Marlene exchanged a glance, which was never a good sign, before she looked back to them. “Auntie Marly and I thought we’d collaborate this time around. Seeing as I obviously wasn’t here the first time.”

“Oh, this is -- I… you’re going to make me cry again.” Remus sniffled before hugging Teddy.

Sirius laughed, hugging her too. “Going to?”

“We thought you’d appreciate it,” Marlene said, uncharacteristically soft.

“We do.” Remus grinned.

“Okay, let’s do this thing.” Teddy straightened up, looking a bit teary herself.

“Alright,” Marlene said, putting her hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “Just like twenty years ago, we’re all gathered here today to celebrate Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black, the strength of their marriage, their love for one another, and the fact they’ve managed to keep it together for twenty whole years.”

Remus laughed, smiling at Sirius and taking both of their hands. They didn’t look to the crowd or Marlene once, just kissed Remus’ knuckles and smiled at him.

“Lots of things have changed in the past two decades, including the next generation of our little found family making an appearance, and being in attendance today, but we are so lucky to still have the bonds we made twenty years or more ago. Sirius and Remus have one of the strongest bonds I know. They’ve weathered trials and tribulations and also celebrated some amazing milestones, successful businesses, competitions, the only two dogs I’ve ever liked, sorry to Trevor, and raised one of the most tolerant, loving, accepting and downright hilarious people I have the good fortune to be godmother for.” Marlene smiled at Teddy, who gave a sniff.

Remus gave Sirius’ hand a squeeze, glancing to Teddy. She wiped her eyes, trying not to ruin her eye make up. Sirius sniffled themselves, grinning ear to ear.

“So, in that vein, we’ve decided to open the floor to everyone here, and if someone would like to say something about Remus and Sirius, then please do.”

He laughed, not surprised that James practically ran up to the front before anyone else could probably think about moving. “God, Potter.”

“Alright troops. Obviously James is going to bawl,” he said, laughing. “But I’m going to try and keep it quick. I had the honour of being Sirius’ Mate of Honour twenty years ago, and it’s an honour to be back here today. When Sirius first started talking about Remus I knew they were in for the long run, and although I’m no Mary when it comes to fortune telling, I was right. Sirius and Remus have grown together immensely over the past two decades, so much that I’m not sure we know where one stops and the other begins. The love they have for each other, and have had for twenty years, is heart warming and reminds me how truly good the world is.” James sniffled and rubbed a hand over his face. “Moony, mate, you’re doing a good job looking after my sibling.”

“Of course James.” He laughed before giving James a hug. “Thanks, mate.”

Sirius sniffled, practically elbowing Remus out of the way to hug James. He watched them both for a moment before Alice cleared her throat. “My turn Potter.”

“Thanks bro,” Sirius hummed, letting James go so he could sit down, Alice standing up.

Alice put her arm around Remus' shoulders, smiling over at Sirius. “Knowing Remus for so long, I can tell you that he’s never been happier as he has the last few years. I’m so happy to see you two and Teddy be such a happy little family. The moment I saw you both together, I knew how different this was going to be for Remus and I’m glad that I wasn’t wrong. We’re all very lucky here to be so happy in our relationships, but I have to say that yours is so beautiful for so many reasons that I won’t get into.” She shook her head. “I love you both so much.” She hugged Remus tight before giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

Sirius hugged her tightly, smiling ear to ear.

After that, friend and family member after friend and family member came up to speak about their relationship. His heart was so full hearing all their kind words and statements about how they were going to be there again in another twenty years together. His mam was the last to stand up, taking both of their hands smiling serenely.

“Remus John, I know you’re going to get mad at me for making you cry, but that’s just too bad,” She said and Remus shook his head. “I’m so happy to have been around to see how you both have grown and how you’ve raised such an amazing child. The pride I have in both of you -- in all three of you -- is just off of the charts. My friends in the garden club and at bridge can all attest to that fact with how much I gush about you all. Your Dad would be just as proud as I am and Richard is. I love you all so much, and you must know that every other person here feels the same way.” She enveloped them both in a hug.

“Thanks Mam,” He whispered then sniffled as he tried not to burst into tears. Though he was sure that was going to happen when Teddy spoke since he was sure that she was going to soon.

Sirius hugged Hope too, kissing her cheek. “Thank you, Hope.”

Teddy waited until Hope had sat back down before she cleared her throat. “I wasn’t here last time, rudely, but now I am, and it’s wonderful. My parents are the most amazing, loving, accepting people, and I’m lucky to have them.”

“ _ Rudely _ ,” Remus said with a soft laugh.

“You know I love a party Dad,” Teddy said, chuckling.

“You are our child, piccolina.”

“I am, and I’m glad for it. I can’t imagine growing up in a house more tolerant, accepting, or loving. There was never a time I felt I couldn’t be myself when I was a kid, and that’s given me so many tools and things to tackle the world and be my truest self.” Teddy paused to sniff and smile at them both. “And that’s all down to my Dad and Pada. You are amazing people, with a marriage that has withstood so many things, and if I managed to have a relationship half as good as yours, I’d be happy.”

Remus wiped a hand over his cheeks. “We’re so proud to have you as our kid, annwyl.” He bit his cheek, trying hard not to sob.

Sirius wrapped their arm around his waist, hugging him tight. “Your Dad’s right. We love you so much. Best kid we could ask for.”

“Okay, enough of me talking, you two are now supposed to say something to each other recommitting yourself.” She let out a laugh, clearly trying to cover up her tears.

“Thank you piccolina.” Sirius hugged her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Remus did the same thing before turning to Sirius. “Okay, you first this time my pearl?”

“Yes, me first.” Sirius smiled, stepping back a little before they took a breath. “Remus, caro. Twenty years ago today we stood in the same spot and pledged to love each other forever. I said I’d always run impulsive ideas past you, said I’d always buy you heart-shaped cakes, and always wake you up with coffee.” They grinned. “I think I’ve done a pretty good job, if I say so myself.”

Remus heard laughter from their gathered family before Sirius spoke again. He had to agree with all that because it was true. They were doing an amazing job at that all.

“The past twenty one years have been the best days of my life, and I’ve been so lucky to have you by my side through it all. Every day I’m grateful for how loving, accepting and bloody gorgeous you are. I wake up in the morning and look over and just think how fucking fabulous you are. So thank you, for being you. Thank you for twenty years, and I promise to keep up all my bullshit for another twenty at least. Twenty more years of breakfast in bed, of torturing you with pineapple pizza, of people watching and bitching, of you and me. I love you, caro. My Austen heroine, my best garbage. Now and forever.”

Wiping his eyes again, as the tears were just pouring out, Remus shook his head. “I love you too.” He kissed them softly.

“Oi! We’re not there yet,” Teddy said half heartedly.

Sirius smiled, kissing back. “I love you,” they whispered.

Remus sniffed again before pulling back and reaching into his pocket for his glasses and the piece of paper that he had written down his little speech. As always, he wanted to make sure that he got it all right.

“My glasses look good with this?” He laughed after sliding them on.

Sirius grinned, biting their lip. “I love your glasses.”

He grinned before unfolding the paper. “It’s been twenty years, and I still can’t get out all the words I want to. I’m sure there aren’t enough phrases I can string together to say everything that I feel. Jane’s quote about loving you less would make it easier to talk more about it, is somehow ever more true.”

Trying his best not to look at Sirius because he was sure he’d start crying again, Remus kept his eyes on the paper. “I can still get in my own head and spiral, but you’re always right there pushing back and showing how much you love me. Never in my life before meeting you did I really think that my life would ever be like this -- so full and happy. You’ve encouraged me to face my fears, and you stood by my side at my hardest moments. But you’ve also been there in the best moments, like when we welcomed Teddy into this world.”

“I’ll never be able to find all the words to explain my thoughts and feelings, but I can continue to show you how much I love you with all the affection that I have. I’ll always hold your hand and cuddle you and kiss you and listen to all your stories. I’ll do my best to make you laugh, to make you feel better when you’re down.” He cleared his throat then swallowed back more tears, hearing Sirius sniffle opposite him.

“My love for you is still infinite and seems that the expansion of it is exponential. You’ll always be my pearl, my love, and I can’t wait to start a brand new chapter with you once again.” Remus finally looked up at them, sniffing back tears. They had the softest smile on their face, their eyes misty with tears.

“I love you, I love you.”

He wrapped his arms around them again. “I love you so much.”

Sirius hugged him back, pressing their face into the crook of his neck.

“Okay, okay, you can kiss again or whatever. But I now pronounce you recommitted!” Teddy bounced up and down.

Remus laughed, moving to dip Sirius to kissing the soundly. Sirius chuckled into the kiss, still as graceful and elegant as ever as he dipped them. “I love you husband.”

“Love you my spouse.” He smiled into the kiss before straightening up.

“TIME TO CELEBRATE!” Marlene shrieked.

Remus had to agree as he ushered Sirius off down the aisle.

They all had dinner, some wonderful dishes cooked by his mam, Effy, and Teddy as well as a cake from the place they had got it from twenty years ago. Everything was so good, and Remus was sure that he was as happy, if not more so than he was twenty years before. It was all just as Remus hoped it would be.

After Sirius and Remus danced to My One and Only Love again, the music transitioned into Prince and everyone got on the dance floor. Remus spun Sirius around before kissing them just like Prince had suggested.

Sirius kissed back, grinning ear to ear. “I love you, I love you. Are you having the best day?”

“I’m having the best day, are you?” He held them tight.

“Mm, the best.”

As Kiss came to an end, it transitioned into You’ll Be In My Heart, also known as The Tarzan song to Teddy. “Oh, where is my kid?” Remus looked around for Teddy.

“Dad!” There she was, apparently, because she barrelled over to them and flung her arms around Remus’ neck. “It’s our song!”

He smiled, hugging her tight. “It is, annwyl.” Remus was sure that his heart was going to burst. When he ended up getting wasted the night he first really came to the conclusion that he wanted a kid, Remus wasn’t sure it was ever going to happen. Now she was the most fantastic thing, and he couldn’t believe that she was such a great person. “Thank you for what you said earlier.”

Teddy smiled, hugging him tight. “Of course, Dad. It’s all true.”

“It was still nice to hear, you know?” Remus gave her a squeeze before they started to dance.

“Yeah. You’re the best.”

Remus’ eyes went a little watery again. “God, I’m such a sap. Between you and Pada, I’m a mess today.”

“You’re a sap, Dad, but we don’t expect anything less, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He shook his head. “You really love these heels because they make you taller than both your parents, don’t you?”

Teddy grinned broadly. “Duh.”

“I’m surprised Pada hasn’t found heels to out do you.” He chuckled, looking around for his spouse. He spotted them on the dance floor with Effy, swaying side to side and smiling.

“They can try, but they’re shorter than I am.”

“Remember when they were sure I was only two inches taller than them? They’re in denial. Your Bampi was as tall as you, so clearly you got the Lupin height.”

“I did. Well I didn’t get it from Pada’s side of the family did I?”

“No way, look at your Uncle Reggie. He’s shorter than Pada.” Remus scoffed.

“Right.” Teddy chuckled, resting her chin on Remus’ shoulder. 

Remus rubbed her back like he did when she was little. “You’re young, but I wanted you to know that you and Jordan have a really good relationship. You mentioned that you wanted something like your Pada and I have and I… I think you have something close at least.”

Teddy hummed, pulling back to look at him. “Dad… that’s really nice to hear. Thank you.”

“You’re something else, annwyl.”

“Clearly, because I was raised by two clinically insane people, who happen to be the most accepting and loving.”

Remus gasped, “Clinically insane.”

“Yes. You’re both nuts, Dad. But in the best way.”

He grinned, “Well the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Oh, I’m mad too. At least I don’t deny it.” She gave him a wry smile, looking so much like Sirius.

Remus laughed loudly. “Bless Jordan for putting up with not only you but me and your Pada.”


	11. Chapter 11

After dancing with Effy for the Tarzan song, Sirius steered her back to her seat and got themselves another glass of wine. It had been the most wonderful day renewing their vows, and now they were dancing and hanging out with the people they cared about more than anything.

On the dance floor Remus and Teddy were dancing together, swaying from side to side, and Sirius thought their heart couldn’t get any bigger. Teddy had grown into the most beautiful, thoughtful person who Sirius was proud to parent. She had been wonderful today at the ceremony, with her speech and her secret collaboration with Marlene. Remus was always the emotional one but Sirius felt more than a little teary today.

“Hey, Sirius.” Jordan came over to where they were standing.

“Hi kiddo. You alright?” Sirius sipped their wine, glancing to Jordan before back to Teddy and Remus.

“Yeah,” he said as he stared over at Teddy. “It’s a really nice night out.”

“It is, isn't it?” They smiled, thinking of how everything had changed and yet it was all still perfect. The thought popped into their head that this might be Teddy and Jordan in a little while, and that made them want to keel over with joy.

“Amazing, I don’t want to go home tomorrow, but we have to get back to school.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t want you all to go either, though some time with my husband would be wonderful.” Holidays and time away weren’t so regular nowadays, they had both pretty much stopped competing, and were lucky enough to run businesses they loved, but it was glorious to be back in Italy.

Jordan nodded. “I can understand that. I’m sure that it’s going to be nice to be here alone for a couple days.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Sirius nudged him in the side. “Go ask your girl to dance, kiddo.”

He grinned. “Okay.” He went off across the dance floor just as the song was coming to an end. Sirius watched as Jordan said something to Remus, and their husband lit up before letting go of Teddy. Teddy rolled her eyes but grinned as Jordan swept her up. Sirius chuckled, crossing over to Remus but looking beyond as Jordan and Teddy were dancing.

“Hi, love.” Remus held a hand out when they got closer to him.

“Hi gorgeous. My heart hurts watching you and Teddy.”

“They’re amazing.” He wrapped an arm around their waist.

Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “She is. You too. I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” He tucked a stray hair behind their ear. “This is the best day I think, then Teddy being born then our first date then our wedding.”

“Yeah? I agree, today is perfect. The perfect culmination of twenty perfect years and a perfect kid to boot.”

“We have the best kid, no offense to our nieces and nephews.” He pressed his lips to their temple.

“Mm, best kid, best husband. I’m spoiled rotten.”

Remus hummed with a little smirk on his lips. “You are, my queen.”

Sirius bit their lip, fighting back a shiver. “My sugar daddy spoils me too.”

“So much. You deserve it.”

“So do you. You deserve the world, caro,” they murmured, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Remus kissed them back, holding them close for a moment. Sirius relaxed against him, leaning their forehead against his as they swayed together. This was pure bliss. “You’re the best thing that came into my life.”

“Mm, and you mine. You’re everything.”

“God, you two are so gross,” Regulus said with a soft laugh.

Sirius rolled their eyes, not looking away from Remus. “Ah shut up kid, like you’re any better,” they said, teasing.

“Never said I was.”

“If there’s a time to be gross,” Marlene said, her voice carrying over the music, “then it’s a vow renewal on your twentieth anniversary.”

“I’d have to agree with Marly on this one.” Remus kissed them again.

“Oh no,” Sirius mumbled against his lips. “We’re as bad as Marly and Dorky.”

“No, we’re not, Marlene has a vow renewal every bloody year.” Remus pointed out.

“Mm I suppose. We’re not that extra.”

“It’s important to celebrate your love!” Marlene shouted.

“Auntie Marly, I think it’s a lot.” Ro chuckled.

“Ugh, children,” Marlene retorted, grinning. “Pads didn’t like sappy shit until they fell in love with Uncle Moony, now they’re ridiculous. It’s just what happens when you’re madly in love. You’ll know when you’re older.”

“I think Teddy and Jor already know about that,” Luna nudged her sister. Ro smiled, getting that far off look in her eyes like Mary always did.

Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek. “She’s good. He looks after her, and she looks after him.”

“Yeah, she’s good. They’re both good.” He sighed.

“I love you caro.” They smiled, feeling so wonderfully content.

“I love you too my pearl.”

“My king of sleep, atop the five pillars of Sirius, my best garbage.”

Remus kissed them again, smiling the whole while. Sirius nipped his bottom lip before spinning out to the music, laughing.

After two more songs, dancing and laughing with Remus, the opening chords of Rebel, Rebel by Bowie played over the sound system and Teddy seemingly appeared at their side. 

“Pada! Rebel, Rebel!”

“Yes!” Sirius laughed, loving how much Teddy loved this song too.

“I can’t even wear that Bowie shirt anymore, it’s so old I’m afraid to rip it.” She bopped around.

Sirius snickered, kissing Remus’ cheek before they stepped back and held a hand out for their child. “That’s because it was Grandpa Monty’s before it was even mine.”

“That’s crazy.” She took their hand, spinning around. Sirius was almost unbearably happy as they danced. Teddy had the same dancer instinct they had had at her age, learning to trust their reactions and just go with how they felt. They were sure she’d be a far better dancer than they ever were. 

“You know I am gonna steal those heels, right?”

“No you’re not! You’re already stealing this dress. That seems unfair.”

Sirius laughed, spinning her again. “Now you know how I feel when you raid my wardrobe!”

She twisted around, her dress swishing around her. “Yeah, but I’m your kid, so I just do that.”

“Ohh, I see,” Sirius replied. “That’s how it works, huh?”

“Yeah, that is!”

“Hmm, I suppose. It’s a good job I love you.”

Teddy wiggled her hips to the beat. “Of course you do.” She stuck her tongue out at them.

“Cheeky,” Sirius said, miming trying to pinch her tongue, like they used to do when she was little. 

“Ha! I take after you after all.”

They grinned, shaking their head. “You definitely do. Hey, speaking of things you take after. What’s the bet your Dad’s tucking into his seventeenth helping of cake?”

“I’m not betting because I know he is.”

“Guaranteed, right?” Sirius spun them both around so Teddy could see over their shoulder towards the tables in the courtyard. “Do you see him? Surrounded by cake crumbs?”

Teddy glanced around. “I think he’s standing with Uncle Frank and Uncle James near the cake.”

“Ah,  _ near _ the cake. Is Uncle James crying?”

“Ha, I think he is.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest. I bet you had everyone misty eyed with your speech piccolina.”

She blushed. “Grandma was crying and Grandpa had to give her his hankie.”

“I imagine she was very proud of you… of all three of us, really.”

“Probably.”

“My ears are burning,” Hope said as she appeared at their side. “What are my dears doing?”

Sirius chuckled. “Speak of the devil, eh Teddy? Just talking about how you were a bit teary when Teddy spoke earlier.”

“Oh, of course. You did so well, Teddy.” She hugged her.

“Thanks Grandma.”

“Told you, piccolina. And thank you for your speech Hope, it was beautiful.”

Hope moved to hug them. “It’s just everything I was thinking. I love you all so much. I had a dream about Lyall last night, you know?”

Sirius bit their lip, hoping she hadn’t brought this up with Remus. “Yeah? A good one I’d hope.”

“Yes, I think he was just making me know that he was around.”

Teddy was smiling at her softly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, your Bampi’s right here, piccolina.” They gestured around the dance floor, smiling. “Just popping in to say hi to his missus, huh?”

“Does that from time to time, the stubborn bastard.” She waved a hand.

Teddy laughed softly, looking around for a moment before she put her arm around Sirius’ waist and hugged them tightly. “I wouldn’t change any of this for the world.”

Sitius tutted softly, hugging her back and feeling tears spring to their eyes. “Me neither sweetheart, me neither.”

She hugged back, sniffling as well. “Yeah.”


	12. Chapter 12

Remus took another bite of his cake as he looked at Teddy and Sirius spinning around the dance floor. Frank and James were talking about Frank’s last journey, which was to Argentina to explore local indeginous groups. Normally Remus would be all over that conversation, but he was too busy thinking about how lucky he was to have Sirius and Teddy as well as the rest of the people there in his life.

“Alright Moony?” Dorcas asked, sitting in the chair beside him.

“Yeah, more than. You?” He set his plate down before reaching for his wine.

“Oh definitely more than.” She nodded towards where Marlene was dancing with Hestia and Lily, looking like a whirlwind as usual. “Good to be back, eh?”

“Yeah, it’s such a great place, isn’t it?” Remus looked back to Sirius and Teddy twisting about.

“It really is. Great memories too.”

Remus laughed. “I was a little baby Dom back then.” He snorted, thinking about their interaction that morning.

Dorcas snorted, giving him a grin. “Now look at you, best brat tamer in the west.”

“I don’t know about that. They’re still not very tame -- not that I want to complain about that.”

“Ha. You do a better job than I ever could.”

Remus laughed again, thinking about how funny it was that Marlene could listen to Dorcas so well when she was the loudest and craziest of them all. “I know you could never.”

“One word out of line and Marly gets it, so I definitely wouldn’t put up with…” She gestured broadly towards Sirius.

“Ha, that’s the fun of it though. Plus, when they do give in, it’s the best feeling.”

Dorcas chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it, mate.” She took a drink of her wine, looking out on the dance floor for a moment. “You know when Marly and I were talking about setting you both up, all that time ago, I swore down you weren’t into any kind of power play. I distinctly remember saying  _ our Moony, a Dom? _ Look at me now, eating my words.”

Remus gave her a little shove to the shoulder. “How dare you.”

“You proved me wrong, Moony.”

“Well, back then I never thought I’d want to even have sex again,” he muttered. “I was wrong about that.”

Dorcas laughed, putting her arm around his shoulders. “Yes you were. A certain someone apparently brings out a certain something in you.”

“I didn’t even want to cuddle before they came along then I ended up at their flat the first night doing just that.” He shook his head, thinking about how twenty-two years ago he was so different, and felt so different.

“Right? You freaked out that night at the bar because they flirted with you.”

He groaned before downing the rest of his wine. That night was such a disaster because he was so nervous about what Sirius would think of him. “We don’t speak of that night. God. I don’t think we ever really told Teddy about that. She’d love to hear how much her Pada and I were terrible.”

“It’s the best story. Goes down better than mine and Marly’s anyway.”

Remus snorted again. “She took her shirt off, didn’t she? Showed you her nipple piercing -- full on Marly.”

“Yep! Had her shirt off the first time I saw her, showed me her nipple piercings five minutes later then I took her home and we banged for hours. Not one to tell the nieces and nephews.”

“No, not at all, you didn’t tell Sirius and I until you realized what we were doing.” He chuckled as Teddy and Sirius were coming off the dance floor, laughing together.

“Nope. Our cover story was always  _ we met at a bar. _ ” Dorcas laughed, setting her own wine down. “Speaking of, I’m going to go rescue her before she gets too carried away.”

“I think she already has.” Marlene looked to be attempting to climb the tree covered in fairy lights.

“Oh god. See you later Moony!” Dorcas stood up, crossing over to Marlene.

Remus chuckled, looking to Sirius and Teddy, who were coming closer. Sirius spotted him and waved, striding over. “Hi caro!”

“Hi love! Hi annwyl!” He held his arm out to Sirius.

“Hey Dad, did you see Pada and I putting everyone to shame on the dance floor?” She reached for a bottle of wine.

“We did, didn't we?” Sirius sat next to him, kissing his cheek.

“You two were amazing.” He kissed them back. “I was talking to Dorky about the day we met.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius leaned their head on his shoulder. “The disaster.”

“How have you never told me about this disaster? You know I love disasters!” Teddy sat next to Remus.

Sirius groaned. “The first time we met it went awfully. We both thought we’d upset the other.”

“Details, as long as they’re not gross! I want a good laugh.” She was grinning from ear to ear, her cheeks pink probably from the dancing and the wine.

“Well, it all started because Auntie Marly and Auntie Dorky dragged me to a pole competition.” He shook his head, turning to get more wine because he was going to need it if they had to talk about this.

“And I was competing of course. Auntie Marly drags me right off stage to meet this bloke, who turned out to be your Dad obviously. I was awkward and flustered and so was he.”

“Pada was so awkward, the most awkward they would ever be. Of course I was a disaster as well, but that’s a given. It was just made worse because I had been staring at them for their whole routine thinking they were stunning. Never thought it would be them I was introduced to.” Remus snickered.

“I was caught off guard by the very attractive man in front of me when I’d just been on stage!”

Teddy let out a snort then covered her mouth. “Oh god.”

“It’s not the end, annwyl! Your Aunts basically forced us out to go get drinks and it just got worse.” He put a hand over his face.

“I flirted and your Dad panicked and we reluctantly exchanged numbers so Auntie Marly would let us go home, hoping we’d never cross paths again.”

“Well, clearly you did cross paths. How? More forcing?”

“Basically, Auntie Marly forced Pada to text me and I was forced by Dorky to do the same and then panicked again after we flirted more.” He scoffed, thinking about how stupid he was.

“Lots of panicking and then more flirting, then, well we were inseparable from then on.”

“Yeah, didn’t your first date last like two and a half days?” She grinned, resting her head on Remus shoulders.

“Yep. I think we would have moved in together only like a few weeks in if I were being more honest with myself.”

“Yep. We talked about Tuscany on the second evening of our first date, and I remember thinking  _ if he asks me to go to Tuscany with him, I’ll say yes _ .”

“We nearly ran away.” Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek as Jordan strode over to them.

“Romantic.”

Jordan pretended to gasp. “You’re not dancing?”

“Well, no one has asked me.” She straightened up, fixing her dress.

“As if you need to be asked.”

“So right.” Teddy jumped up. “Come on, Jor.”

Sirius laughed, watching them both walk into the dance floor, wrapping their arm around his waist. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Remus pulled them closer. “Is it nearly time to end the party so I can sweep you off to our room.”

“It’s our party. We can leave when we want.” Sirius cocked their head, smirking slightly. “Do you have plans?”

“Well, I was hoping to tie you up and fuck you,” he whispered in their ear. He heard their breath hitch a moment later.

“Oh yeah?” They murmured, turning their head slightly towards him. “That sounds like a good vow renewal night thing, right?”

“Mmm, I think so, especially if I eat you out until you’re shaking.” He took a sip of his wine.

Sirius squirmed in their seat, grinning. “I think so too. Will you let me come whilst you do? Or will I have to be good?”

“I think you’ll have to be good.”

“Yeah? Begging you by the end of it?”

“Yep.”

Sirius finished the rest of their wine and stood up. “Come on.”

Remus shook his head. “No.” He stretched out.

They pouted, moving to stand in front of him. “Pretty please?”

“It’s fairly early, isn’t it?” Remus stood up.

“So? Sun is down. Everyone is too merry to notice.” Sirius wrapped their arms around his waist and pressed a slow handful of kisses over Remus’ jaw. “And besides, newlyweds used to disappear to their honeymoon half way through the reception.”

Remus’ eyes fluttered shut, his arms wrapped around them. “Well, that does sound good…”

“Right? And you can take me upstairs and tie me up and I’ll fight you just enough to get you going then I’ll be really good, and beg you all pretty to let me come, to come in me, or on me, or wherever Daddy wants.”

His stomach did a little flip. “I don’t know.”

Sirius nipped his earlobe. “What can I do to convince you?”

“I’m not sure, baby.”

“Pretty, pretty please Daddy?” Their voice was soft right in his ear. “I’ll be really good… or really bad. I just want you.”

“Maybe in a little while.” He kissed their forehead.

Sirius wrapped their arms around his waist, swaying them to the music. Someone had just put on  _ All Dressed in White. _ “Mmm okay. I know Daddy likes the wait.”

“I do, princess.” He rested his chin on top of their head. “Even if I want my tongue deep inside you while you’re all tied up nice and pretty.”

Sirius shuddered, Remus sure he felt their cock twitch from where they were dancing pressed together. “Yeah? I want that too. I want to be good for you, but you won’t take me upstairs.”

“No, I won’t, huh? I’m mean.”

“You are. Please, please? I want that.”

Remus kissed them, smiling to himself. “Yeah, in a little.”

“No, right now. Please Daddy.” Sirius kissed back, pouting. “No one will notice we’ve gone, and you know you talking dirty gets me worked up.”

“They’re so going to notice, it’s our party, isn’t it?” He got so much pleasure making them wait. “You’re going to have to wait until I’m fucking you and you’re all tied up.”

Sirius groaned, tipping their head back. “What would happen if I went upstairs right now?”

“Then you’d be very lonely.”

“I could get myself off and just not tell you.” Sirius gave him a mischievous smirk.

Remus huffed, pretending to be upset. “I’d know and I’d be so angry.”

“How would you know?”

“Because you’d be more relaxed than you are now.” He held them tight as they continued to sway.

“I’m a good actor. And besides, I bet I could get worked up all over again thinking about what you have planned.”

Remus shook his head. “I’d be so angry and I wouldn’t get you off.”

“Hmmm okay.” Sirius kissed his cheek, smiling. “I love you. I’ll be good and I’ll wait until you say so, and beg all pretty and try to wriggle out of the ropes so you have to tie them nice and tight.”

“Yes princess.” Remus traced his fingers down their neck.

“I bet you know exactly what you’re going to do, don’t you?” Sirius tilted their head a little, still dancing with him.

“I always have my options.”

“I know you do. I bet I’ll like all of them.”

Remus stepped back, grinning. “You always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next three chapters together as they are pretty much just smut.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius knew  _ exactly _ what Remus was doing, and they were playing up to him like they always did. It had been long enough now that Sirius learned to love the wait in many ways, but it wasn’t hard to pull up that bit of them that was desperate for Remus to drag them upstairs and have his way with them.

Somewhere other than their vow renewals, surrounded by all their friends and kids, Sirius would probably play up even more. If they were in the BDSM club they’d probably be on their knees, but obviously that wasn’t going to go down well here, so they just smiled and let Remus drag this out the way they both enjoyed.

The day had been amazing so far, and their back and forth just now seemed like the crowning glory. “Mm, not  _ always _ ,” Sirius teased, though it wasn’t true. 

“You’re right, you probably won’t like any of this.” Remus went to get his wine. “I’m going to go dance I think.”

“Oh yeah? All by yourself?”

“I’m sure someone will want to dance with me, all our friends like dancing.”

“ _ I  _ want to dance with you, but I have a feeling you won’t let me.”

Remus shrugged, “I won’t?”

Sirius grinned. “Okay, I’ll come dance with you.” They picked up their wine glass, starting towards the dance floor.

“All right.” He took a sip of his wine before following Sirius out.

As Sirius wrapped their arms around his neck  _ Don’t Stop Me Now _ started playing and their grin only broadened, feeling ridiculously happy. Remus laughed, spinning them around.

“See, if you went up to the room, you’d have missed this song.” He kissed them soundly.

Sirius hummed into the kiss, wrapping their arms around him. Remus pulled back, grinning before grabbing Sirius’ hand to twirl them. God, they love dancing with Remus, always had done and always would do. They were grinning broadly as they spun out then back into his arms, laughing.

“Are you having fun?”

“So much fun. As much as I’d rather be upstairs with you.”

Remus huffed, rolling his eyes. Sirius could tell he was pretending to be annoyed. “Don’t you enjoy time with your friends and family celebrating?”

“Not when someone has been dirty talking in my ear.”

“You poor thing.” Remus pressed a kiss to their jaw.

“Mm, I’m so  _ hard _ done by.”

Remus chuckled. “You can go upstairs and get the rope out.”

Sirius’ stomach flipped. “You won’t make me wait for like an hour, will you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” He kissed them on the forehead.

“I hope not.”

Remus smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him. “Rope. Anything else?”

“Your collar. Kneel nicely and don’t touch yourself,” he whispered.

“Of course I won’t Daddy,” Sirius whispered back, kissing him again. “See you upstairs.”

Remus kissed back before smirking and going off towards Mary and Alice. Sirius watched him go for a moment, biting their lip, before they started off up to their part of the villa. Remus was going to make them wait, they knew it, but they loved giving him this.

Upstairs, with the din of the party outside quiet, Sirius got undressed, put on their old leather collar and dug through the dresser to find a couple of other things they’d brought. They pulled out their thigh harness, with the garter straps and metal o-rings; nothing that would impede Remus tying them up. It would probably help him, to be fair. They pulled on a pair of sheer black thigh highs too, before sitting on the bed. They didn’t bother kneeling just yet, they’d give it five minutes, or at least when they heard Remus coming up the stairs. They had a feeling they were in for the long haul.

It had been a half hour or so by the time Sirius got bored and leaned over to grab their phone from the nightstand, wondering if Remus’ was in his pocket. Usually Sirius didn’t mind waiting, but tonight they did. Biting their lip, and thinking about how much trouble they might be in, Sirius called Remus.

His phone rang and rang and rang until someone, not Remus, picked up. It was Marlene. “WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR HUSBAND IS DOWN HERE!”

Oh for fucks sake. Sirius groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “Will you find him and tell him to get his delicious yet stubborn arse up here?”

She cackled. “I’m not getting involved in this.”

“Marly! Don’t do this to your dearest friend and business partner. Go give him the phone.”

“Fine, fine.” She laughed again. Sirius could hear laughter and music in the background for a few moments before he could hear Remus’ voice.

“Yes? Are you all right, love?”

“Get your gorgeous arse up here.”

“Oh, you have a headache. Drink some water,” Remus cooed.

“Oh Remus,” Sirius said, sounding put upon. “I feel so sick. You’ll have to come take care of me.”

Remus sounded as if he was holding back a laugh. “Just lay down, we’ll keep it down here okay?”

“You’re awful. I’m gonna bite your dick off.”

He let out an odd noise. “No, you’re not going to want to do that. I don’t think it’ll help. I’ll be up in a while.”

“I’m all lonely up here. Made myself all pretty for Daddy and now he’s not interested.” Sirius huffed. “You know, they have a TV up here now. Who knows what’s on pay per view…”

“Yeah, I don’t think watching TV would be good for the headache. Probably shouldn’t be on your phone either. Maybe it’s from not wearing your glasses. I’ll let you go and be up in a bit with something for your head, okay?”

“Mhmm. Don’t leave me too long Daddy, you wouldn’t want your poor baby in pain, would you?”

“I don’t know, it depends.” He was probably grinning. Sirius knew what that meant too, they liked the odd bit of pain.

“Okay, okay. Have fun, I know I will.”

“Love you, bye.” Remus hung up before Sirius could say anything. With a disbelieving laugh, they threw their phone back onto the nightstand, planning to just relax and listen to the party, think about how bloody perfect it all was.

**If you touch yourself I’m going to not touch you for the rest of the trip** **  
** **Love you**

Sirius bit their lip, snapping a selfie, their chin tilted back to show their collar.

😭😭😭😘😘😘   
_ Image.jpg _ _   
_ _ I’m being good Daddy _

Remus didn’t reply, and he didn’t even open it because it was left on  _ Delivered _ . “Rude,” Sirius muttered, setting their phone back down. It only took them five minutes to pick it back up though, snapping another selfie, this one a little more provocative.

_ I’m all lonely up here, thinking about you tying me up and fucking me _

Remus still didn’t open the messages. Shaking their head, Sirius got off the bed and padded to the window, glancing out to see the party, glad at least that no one but Remus was likely to look this way, and at worst, they’d just see Sirius’ head.

The party seemed to be going strong still, but they couldn’t see Remus. Though Marlene was now dancing on a table and Teddy and Jordan were snogging in a dark corner. The one thing they wanted to see was Remus, and they couldn’t!

Eventually they gave up and padded back to the bed, flopping down. Remus wouldn’t make them wait much longer, would he?

They had been waiting probably an hour by the time they heard his feet on the stairs. They didn’t bother moving to kneel, just sitting against the pillows, and put on their most boredom filled expression. The door opened and Remus came in with a grin on his face. It dropped when his eyes landed on Sirius.

“You’re not kneeling like I said.”

Sirius pouted. “Daddy made me wait so long my legs were sore.”

“I feel like you didn’t even kneel. I didn’t make you wait an hour though.”

“It was damn close enough.” Sirius smiled wryly. “And you wouldn’t know if I knelt, you weren’t here.”

Remus shook his head as he toed out of his shoes. “You said not to make you wait an hour, so I didn’t.”

“Daddy’s such a pedant.” Sirius still didn’t move.

“It’s been twenty one years, you know that.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “You look pretty.”

Sirius preened, grinning as they struck a little pose. “Yeah?”

“So pretty, prettier if you were waiting on your knees like I asked.”

With a sigh, Sirius shifted into their knees, settling into the usual position, hands in their lap, spine straight. “Better?” They asked, their voice sweet.

“Perfect, princess.” Remus tossed his socks aside before moving to sit against the pillows.

“Too bad I’m all bored and distracted from being up here by myself.” Sirius flopped back onto the bed, sprawling out across it.

Remus nodded, not giving anything away. “That is too bad.”

“I did look through the TV, though, and there are some interesting looking things, though they’re all cheesy and awful. I had to amuse myself though, didn’t I?”

“I guess you did.” Remus reached for the remote.

“There’s a really nice one, someone tied to a chair I think. We could’ve had fun watching it together.”

“Maybe.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. He was giving nothing away. “I kept thinking about what you were going to do to me. How you’re going to tie me up, whether I’ll be able to see you or move or do  _ anything _ but stay there and have you do whatever you want.”

“I’m sure you got all worked up over it.”

“Mhmm.” Sirius shifted, crawling over to him. “All worked up thinking about it all. Me begging you to just hurry up and fuck me because you’ve been eating me out for so long, my legs around your shoulders or arse in the air. How good your cock would finally feel inside me, filling me up.”

Remus nodded, his expression still blank and remote in his hand. He hadn’t turned on the TV yet. Sirius bit their lip, climbing into his lap to straddle his hips. “Here I thought Daddy  _ wanted _ me all tied up and pretty for him.”

“If you had listened to me, maybe.” Remus set the remote aside.

“Twenty one years and you still pretend you’re surprised when I don’t do what you’ve asked.”

“I thought maybe you’d be good and listen for tonight.” Remus’ fingers clenched in the duvet, as if he was trying not to touch them.

Sirius grinned. “I know you like it best when I don’t,” they said, rolling their hips against his. “I know you like it when I fight.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Just getting comfy Daddy,” they said, giving him their most innocent look. “It’s so late I might fall asleep.”

“Okay, I can go back down to the party then.” He put his hands on their hips.

“No.”

“But if you’re falling asleep you won’t mind.” Remus’ large hands gripped their hips.

Sirius squirmed, their hips pressing against his. “I’m cuddled in Daddy’s lap seeing as he’s left me alone all night. Even if I fall asleep I’m staying here,” they said, their hands going to his shoulders as they nuzzled his neck.

“Mmm… no.” Remus kissed their cheek then a moment later they were on their back with Remus on top of them.

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius smiled, arching their hips up against his. “This doesn’t look like going downstairs.”

Remus pressed another kiss to their forehead before shifting off of them to stand up. “I’ll be back.”

Sirius grabbed his wrist, digging their fingers in and holding tight. “No. You leave and I’ll scream so loud.”

“You wouldn’t.” Remus tried to get out of their grip.

“Wouldn’t I?”

He huffed, giving his arm another yank. “Then someone will think someone is wrong and come up here and ruin your night even more.”

“So then come back here and fuck me, Daddy.” They pouted, tugging him back towards the bed. “I’m all pretty in my harness and I’ve been thinking about your cock in me for an hour straight,” they said, shifting from the bed to stand up too.

“Aww baby, I thought you were just tired and wanted to sleep.” Remus raised an eyebrow. “You are so pretty in your harness.”

“Am I? I thought you weren’t interested. Spent all that time downstairs when I was up here waiting for you.”

“You said you were tired.” He kissed them on the forehead. “You should probably sleep then.”

“Tired of your shit,” Sirius mumbled, leaning up to kiss him on the lips before they sank to their knees—one of the surefire ways to make a dent in his armour.

“Excuse you?” Remus looked at them with wide eyes. “What did you just say?”

Sirius grinned, sliding their palms up his thighs. “I said I love you Daddy, you’re the best and I’ll do whatever you want so long as you fuck me.”

Remus took a few steps back. “That’s not what I heard you say.”

“Didn’t think Daddy’s hearing was so bad.”

He furrowed his brow. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll head downstairs and not hear you when you’re screaming.” Remus smiled before going for the door.

“I’ll scream. Make everyone come see what’s going on and then you won’t get to have your way with me.”

“Okay.” He stepped even closer to the door. Sirius glared in his direction, taking a deep breath. They wondered which of them was going to snap first.

“I will.”

Remus nodded again, stepping out of the room. “You can explain what’s going on to all your nieces and nephews and your daughter and her boyfriend as well as Effy and Monty.”

Sirius let out a huff of annoyance, scrambling up to their feet and over to the doorway. “Daddy,” they pleaded, aware of how petulant their voice sounded.

“Princess.” Remus was now over the threshold of the doorway.

Sirius darted past him to the top of the stairs. “All your talk of fucking me and now you won’t see it through?”

“I’m disappointed that you can’t follow directions and told me you were tired of my shit then lied to me and made a joke about my hearing. I don’t think you deserve it, so I can go have fun.”

Sirius bit their lip, genuinely remorseful now he had put it like that. “I’m really sorry Daddy.”

“I’m sure you are now.” He tried to move past them. They stepped into the way, holding onto the rail either side. 

“I am. I don’t deserve you being nice to me and fucking me but you can be mean. I’ll take my punishment properly.”

“I don’t believe you.” Remus put his arms around their waist.

Sirius tipped their chin up, hands going to his shoulders but not gripping too hard. “I’ll take my punishment and not try to scream or wriggle away, I promise.”

Remus shook his head. “You were so bad.”

“You made me wait so long Daddy, and you always get me so worked up, and I couldn’t help it. You know I have a filthy mouth.” They leaned in and gingerly kissed the corner of his mouth.

“You could help it though.” He squeezed his arms around their waist, lifting them up.

“I should know better. I was so worked up I was horrible to Daddy and I’m sorry,” Sirius murmured, pressing tiny kisses along his lower lip. 

Remus spun them around before setting them down, so Remus was the one closest to the stairs. “You’re a very bad princess.”

They bit their lip, holding onto him. “I am, I’m horrible and awful and a brat and I need Daddy to put me in my place.”

“The biggest brat.” Remus backed them towards the bedroom. They didn’t even bother to look over their shoulder to see where they were going, knowing Remus would lead them as they nodded in agreement. “I’m not sure you even deserve me putting you in your place.”

“Whatever you want. Daddy’s in charge.”

“A sudden change of heart, huh?” He raised an eyebrow as the back of Sirius’ knees hit the bed. They wobbled for a moment, a little surprised by the contact, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You’re always in charge. I just get frustrated when you make me wait because I’m so desperate for you.”

Remus smiled before pushing them back so they were laying down on the bed. “Sure, princess.”

Sirius gasped, stretching their arms above their head as they wriggled to get comfy. “I spent the whole hour thinking of you tying me, of your tongue in me and your fingers, driving me crazy.”

“So, you wouldn’t mind waiting longer, would you?” They could hear Remus nearby, his feet padding across the floor.

“Mmm Daddy don’t make me wait, pretty please? I’m so worked up.”

“I thought I could do anything.”

Sirius just huffed a sigh, closing their eyes and trying to will away some of that persistent arousal.

“You poor thing.” Remus’ hand swiped the rope off the bed.

“I just want you Daddy. Please, please please.”

Remus laughed, pinching their thigh. “Aww.”

Sirius yelped, knowing how much Remus loved them squirming and begging. “Ah! Please Daddy, please please will you fuck me? I know you love my arse, in this pretty harness.”

“Maybe.” Remus put his hands under their knees and pulled them forward then pushed them on their front. Sirius resisted, making him work to be able to pull them around, but Remus was stronger than them.

“Anything. You can not let me come, anything. Just  _ something. _ Please Daddy.”

“Why are you resisting? I thought you wanted to be good?” Remus all but ignored their pleading, not touching them.

“Because you like it.”

Remus slapped the swell of their arse. They jumped a mile, letting out a little yelp as they tensed. “You said you’d be good.”

“And you said you wouldn’t make me wait an hour,” Sirius retorted.

“I didn’t.” Remus tossed the rope back down on the mattress before Sirius felt Remus’ body on top of them shifting to straddle their hips.

“Whatever you say Daddy.”

“If it was whatever I said then you would have been on your knees when I came in and not have given me so much lip.” Remus dug his fingers into their sides.

Sirius squealed, pressing their face into the pillows to muffle it as they squirmed and thrashed. Remus let out a laugh, not letting up at all as he continued to tickle them.

“Ahh! Ah, Daddy! St—stop, please!”

Remus paused for a moment. “Mmm… no…”

They were sure their whimper sounded utterly pathetic as they writhed and tried to buck him off. “Ah! Please Daddy.”

Remus’ fingers danced up and down their sides, staying where he was. Sirius was panting hard, trying to muffle their yelps into the duvet.

“Daddy! I’ll be good, I swear!”

“I don’t think you will.” He continued to tickle them.

“Ahh! Please!”

Remus just tickled them harder it seemed. Sirius bit their lip, burying their face into the pillow. His fingers trailed up and down their sides lightly, not digging in any longer. They sniffled, still trying to squirm away.

“Please Daddy.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Please Daddy, what?” Remus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of their neck. He knew making them wait so long was mean, but that’s what they did. Them acting like the biggest mouthy brat was also what they did.

“St—stop tickling me, please Daddy.”

“Suddenly you’re sooooo sweet, huh?” Remus’ fingers continued to lightly graze up and down their sides as he pressed kisses to the back of their neck.

Sirius squirmed and shivered, simultaneously trying to get away from the tickling and lean into the kisses. “I love you Daddy.”

“Oh, I love you too princess, but you’re so bad.” He sat back, reaching for the rope again.

Sirius’ body seemed to relax a little as they sank down, breathing hard. “You like bad princesses.”

“Not when they’re so mouthy.” Remus set the bundle down on their back before grabbing for both of their wrists. They, of course, wriggled and resisted, twisting around. “Stay still.” He pinned their wrists together.

“Make me,” was all Sirius gritted out, their voice full of laughter.

Remus rolled his eyes, reaching for the rope with his other hand. “I could tickle again.” That was the fastest way to get them to settle down, especially after just getting tickled.

They made a sad little noise, and Remus was sure they would be pouting. “Don’t tickle me Daddy.”

“You’re such a bratty princess.” Remus attempted to wrap the rope around their wrists as they wriggled.

“You like it. You like when I’m a brat and I’m awful because you get to drag me around and slap me about and wrestle me.”

Remus didn’t want to say that was true, so he just tightened the green rope around their wrists.

Sirius laughed, apparently taking his silence as a  _ yes. _ “I knew it, I knew it.”

“Knew what? Your mouth wasn’t being filthy earlier, it was being  _ mean _ .” Remus put the final knot in the rope as he reached their elbows.

“Mmm I’m sorry. I’ll make sure it’s filthy for you from now on. Daddy knows I love him.”

Remus hummed, shifting down to settle on their legs so he could give them a smack. “I think maybe I’ll put on some TV and we can watch something nice.”

Sirius yelped again, their body clenching. “We? I can’t see the TV from here.”

“Oh, I guess maybe I could move you so you can see it.” He hit them again.

“Ah! Yeah, you could.”

Remus rolled off of them and laid down next to Sirius. “You’re so pretty in your harness.”

“Yeah?” Sirius squirmed, wriggling and trying to lift their upper body up so they could see him. “And my thigh highs?”

“Mmm, so pretty. You’re so sexy.” Remus pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen out of their braid.

“I think Daddy likes me no matter what I wear.”

“Very true, baby.” Remus kissed their temple.

“Yeah. See, I know you, Daddy,” they murmured, turning their head to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“You do, even if you’re bad.” He kissed them back, deepening it. Sirius hummed into the kiss, wriggling a little closer. Remus’ hand went up to grab their hair at the base of their skull, pulling them back. “You’re very bad.”

Sirius moaned, their eyelids fluttering. “Ahh, what are you gonna do to me?”

“Maybe I’ll just wank and make you watch then we can go to sleep.” Remus let go of their hair and then sat up.

“I won’t fall asleep.” Sirius went to roll on their side, wriggling.

“You won’t?” Remus pushed himself back to sit against the headboard.

“No. I’m so worked up I won’t be able to fall asleep. Keep thinking about you fucking me.”

“Aww, poor baby.” He smirked at them.

“I know you do too. I know that smirk.”

“Maybe…” He watched them wriggle around.

“Yeah? Pretty please. We can watch something nice and you can touch yourself and make me watch and come all over my face whilst I beg for you to touch me.”

Remus’ stomach clenched at the thought of it. “You deserve my come?”

Sirius made a mournful little noise. “Please. I’ll be good. I want it.”

Remus smiled at them, stretching his arms over his head. “How good?”

“So good. Really good. What do you want to watch? Something pretty? Whatever Daddy wants, I just want him to be happy. Want him to feel good and get off and come wherever he wants.”

“What do  _ you _ want my princess?”

“I wanna watch Daddy. I want him to come on me, and I wanna get off. Don’t care how.”

Remus watched them carefully, trying to decide how he wanted to eat them out -- if they should be on their back or on their knees. Both seemed like good options.

Sirius groaned, rolling onto their side. “I love you.”

“Did I say you could move?” He raised an eyebrow. “I love you too.”

They huffed and flopped back down onto their front. “I wanna see you.”

“Aww.” He made a choice right there and then. “Kneel with your arse up in the air, hmm?”

Sirius wriggled a little. “Can you help me? … please, Daddy. Seeing as I can’t move my arms.”

“Oh? You can’t do it?” Remus shifted back towards them.

“I—ah. When I get there I can stay there fine. I wanna be good, I just…” Sirius groaned, wriggling a bit to get their knees beneath them as much as they could.

“How do you want me to help you?” Remus put his hands on their hips to help guide them.

“Just, ah—there? Like that Daddy? Pretty enough?” They had their head turned to the side, their weight between their knees and shoulders.

Remus gave their hips a squeeze before pressing a kiss to the small of their back. “Mmm, you’re always pretty.”

“Mmm, thank you.”

Remus pressed kisses over the leather of the harness before trailing his tongue down. Sirius moaned, trying to slide their knees apart. Stroking a hand up their leg, Remus teased a tongue against them. He moaned before pressing a kiss there.

“Ahh, fuck. I love your mouth Daddy.” Sirius’ voice was muffled.

“I know you do, baby.” Remus’ hands came up to their arse, his tongue wiggling against them.

Sirius moaned, shifting back a little. “Fuck, fuck I’ve been thinking about this all night.”

“All night?” He gripped his hands tight before lapping against their entrance.

“Ohh fuck. Yeah, yeah all night. Only worse since you told me what you were going to do.”

Remus just hummed in agreement as he pressed the tip of his tongue into them.

“Fuck. I love your mouth, fuck.”

He moved his tongue inside them, dropping one hand to their cock.

“Ahh, ah. Fuck.”

Remus pulled back to catch his breath, but gave their cock a soft, slow stroke. Sirius moaned, their body shuddering.

“God, fuck. I’m so close Daddy.”

“Already?” He gave another lick. “We just started, princess.”

Sirius whimpered. “You made me wait so long Daddy.”

“We just started, you can’t come.” He continued to tease against their entrance.

They shuddered and shifted a little, letting out a long breath. “Ahhh, okay, okay.”

Remus smiled before pulling back. “I’m going to get the lube.”

Sirius made a soft noise, squirming. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too, stay still.” He reached over to open the nightstand drawer.

“‘Kay, okay.”

Grabbing the lube, Remus turned back to look at Sirius with their arse up in the air. They looked so good in their harness and thigh highs, Christ. “You’re being so good, princess.”

“I wanna be good for you Daddy.”

“I’m glad you finally wanna be good.” He moved to sit back to where he had been before.

“Yeah? Daddy deserves it, deserves me with my arse in the air all pretty and breathless.”

Remus bit back a groan at their breathy voice. He leaned forward to kiss the small of their back again. “I do, even if I make you wait so long?” Remus opened the lube before pouring some onto his fingers.

“You always do. I’m just gonna fight and make you work for it.”

He pressed his tongue against them again before wrapping his hand around their cock. Sirius moaned, shuddering. 

“Oh fuck. Ah, fuck. I want your fingers.”

“You have my fingers.” Remus stroked them a little quicker before his tongue continued to torture them.

Sirius squirmed, trying to push against him. “I—ah, in me, I want your fingers in me.”

“Don’t you like my tongue?” Remus all but mumbled against them.

“Ah, you know I do. You know I love Daddy’s tongue.”

“Mmmm, I love my tongue in you.”

“Yeah, fuck. So good. I wanna come Daddy, please.”

Remus pulled back slightly, but kept stroking them. There was no way he was going to let them come yet. “No.” He trailed his fingers down to their entrance. “Not yet, princess.”

Sirius whimpered. “Ah, fuck, fuck,” they breathed, letting out a long breath.

“My poor baby really wants to come, don’t you?” His finger teased into them as his other hand twisted on the upstroke.

“Fuck, yeah I do. I do Daddy, I do. Please.”

“I thought you wanted my fingers in you though.” He grinned to himself because they obviously couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, ah. I love your fingers, so good.”

“Do you want another finger inside you or would you rather come?” He pressed a few kisses up their thigh.

They made a sad little noise, their breath hitching. “An—another finger.”

“Okay, princess.” He pressed another into them as his tongue ran over their balls.

“ _ Fuck. _ Fuck. I wanna fuck your fingers, I wanna see, I wanna see you, I want you to—ah, please, fuck.”

“What do you want me to do?” He pressed his fingers deeper. Sirius just moaned in response. “I guess I’m doing that huh?” Remus crooked his fingers inside them, stroking them faster.

“Ohh fuck. You feel so good. Ah, I wanna come. Please Daddy, please.”

“No.” Remus nipped at their thigh, adding a third finger.

“Ah, are you gonna—are you gonna fuck me, Daddy?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Please, please.”

Remus continued to fuck them with his fingers, stroking their cock. His own cock was getting almost uncomfortably hard in his trousers.There was only so much teasing he could do before he gave in himself. “I don’t know…”

“Ah, I want—I want your cock in me. I want you to feel good and get off and come in me. I know—ah—I know you like my arse and being inside me. Please, please.”

He groaned, not stopping what he was doing with his fingers. “That sounds real good.”

“Yeah? I want that, I want your fucking glorious cock deep inside me.” Sirius moaned, squirming and trying to press back against his fingers.

“Maybe.” He stopped stroking them and gently eased his fingers out. Sirius whimpered, shifting their weight from side to side and breathing hard. They looked obscene like that, arse in the air, rope around their arms, ready for him. He couldn’t help giving them a smack when he sat back. “I could look at you like this all night.”

“Fuck. Ah, all open and wet and desperate for you?”

“Yeah, so perfect.” He stood up to take off his trousers because he couldn’t deal with them any longer.

Maybe it was because it had been twenty years but Sirius seemed to perk up at the sound, wriggling a little as they sat back on their heels, still face down. “I wanna see you. M’sorry, I just, my shoulders. I’ll go back to how Daddy wants in a second.”

“Mmm, maybe. I don’t know, princess.” He unzipped his trousers and that was such a relief that he let out a soft sigh.

“I wanna see. I bet you look so good. I’ll do whatever you want. Fuck me however you like I’ll be good.”

“I guess, princess.” Remus pushed down his bottoms.

Sirius shifted, sliding their knees further apart. They were still as flexible now as twenty years ago.

“Do you need help?” He watched them.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Remus chuckled, kicking his trousers aside. “Aww.”

“Please Daddy, please I need you to fuck me. I’m so worked up and all open and desperate and—please, please I’ve been thinking about it all night. Thinking about your cock in me, wherever you want it. Please.”

“Ah, in a little.” Remus rubbed their back before unbuttoning his shirt.

Sirius shifted, Remus noticing the way their hands clenched where they were bound together. “Tell me what—what you’re doing?”

“Do you want some help?” Remus asked again. “I said you could sit up and asked if you needed help then you were bratty.”

“I can’t help it,” Sirius said. “Kneeling up?”

“You could have watched me take my trousers off if you answered me nicely the first time.” Remus didn’t move, just kept his eyes on them.

“Mm, but you like me being mouthy.” Sirius wriggled a little. “Will you help me kneel up please Daddy?”

“Maybe, but you take forever to get what you want.” He wrapped his fingers around the rope before pulling them up onto their knees.

“Ah, I know I do but it’s  _ fun. _ ” Sirius tipped their head back onto his shoulder, their back arching. Jesus, how were they so flexible. “Hi Daddy.”

“Hi baby.”

“Daddy?”

“What is it princess?” He wrapped his arms around their waist.

“I would really like it if you fucked me now.”

Remus pressed his hard brief covered cock against their thigh as he held them tight. “Hmm, I’m not sure.”

Sirius gave a moan, canting their hips back against him. “Please Daddy.”

His lips went to their neck. “No.”

“Please? What can I do—to convince you? To make you happy?”

“I’m not sure.” Remus sighed, moving one of his hands between their body. “I think I’d be happy just to have you kneeling here all tied up the rest of the night.” Two fingers pressed back inside of them.

Sirius shuddered against him, hips twitching. “Oh fuck.”

“I’d rather you just be here all helpless and begging for more while I gave you  _ just enough _ off and on all night.” All he really wanted to do was bend them over and fuck them so hard they couldn’t see, but teasing was just so much fun.

“You wouldn’t. You like being inside me too much. You like it when I come around your cock all tight and hot. Fuck, please.”

His stomach gave another pleasant twist at the thought of being inside of them. “I do like that, but it’s so nice like this.” Remus’ fingers grazed over their prostate. Their body clenched, tightening around his fingers for a moment as they gave a low moan.

“Fuck, oh fuck, please. Please. Anything.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Remus’ cock twitched and he buried his face in their neck.

“Please Daddy, please. Please, I’ll do anything you want for the rest of the holiday, whatever Daddy wants. Stay here all night if you want. Ah, please, please I just need you to fuck me.”

“What happened if I didn’t let you come?” He bit at their neck.

Sirius yelped, their hips bucking. “Ah, whatever you want. I’d just beg all pretty and wait for you to get worked up all over again and come in me again and beg some more.”

“I don’t know…” He moved his fingers out of them again to get out of his briefs.

“Ahh, whatever you want. I just want you in me. Please Daddy, please.” They sniffed softly, turning their head to look over their shoulder at him.

“Maybe I’ll just come on you instead.” Remus tossed his briefs aside.

Sirius bit their lip around a moan. “Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Really?” He put a hand between their shoulders.

There was a moment's pause before Sirius answered. “Daddy can come wherever he likes. He knows I like it.”

“Yeah I do, especially all over my princess’ face.” He pushed them forward.

Instinctively, Sirius went to catch themselves, pulling on the ropes but Remus had tied them well. They made a little noise, trying to get comfy most likely, but they were just squirming. “Yeah. Daddy always says I look pretty with his come all over my face.”

“You look the prettiest.” He gave them a sharp smack.

“Ah! Oh fuck, fuck. Please Daddy, please.”

Remus took himself in his hand, letting out a soft moan as he knew he was finally going to get his own relief soon. Then he shifted to press against Sirius. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” Sirius practically sobbed. “Please, please Daddy, please.”

Finally, Remus pushed into them, nearly letting out a sob himself. Being inside Sirius was just so good. He paused for a moment to collect himself, wanting this to last.

“Oh  _ fu—uck _ ,” was all Sirius managed to get out.

“Yeah,” Remus said then gasped at the hot, tight feeling around his cock. Sirius whimpered, giving a sharp moan as their body clenched hard around him.

“Oh fuck, I—I’m—ahh.” Sirius broke off with another moan, shuddering.

“What?” Remus’ breath hitched as his hips snapped forward finally. “Shit.”

“Ah, m’sorry, sorry.” Sirius’ hands clenched behind their back again, as Remus realised the tremors running down their thighs was them coming.

Remus groaned, he shouldn’t have been surprised with how worked up they were but they were always so good about coming, at least trying to ask. “I didn’t say you could.”

Sirius whined, still shuddering. “Fuck, sorry. I tried Daddy, I sw—swear.”

He huffed, pulling out carefully. “I’m not sure what I should do with you.” It felt wrong to be annoyed with them because he was the one to get them worked up, but he was.

“Ah, I’m sorry. You can—can still fuck me. I’ll make it up to you.”

Remus sat back on his heels, rubbing their lower back. “You’re not listening well today.”

“I tried Daddy. I wanna be good.”

Remus let out a sigh as he flopped onto his back next to them. Well, that wasn’t how this was meant to go. “Yeah, I’m sure you do.”


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius had officially died and gone to Heaven. “Fuck, I do, I wanna be good Daddy. I didn’t mean to come.”

Usually they were so good at not coming until Remus let them, but they had been so worked up they couldn’t help it and now they were squirming against the wet patch on the sheets. “You wanna—ah—” They shifted, kneeling up— “you wanna fuck my mouth? All pretty? Or you can fuck me again. I’ll moan nicely and probably come on your cock again. Please?”

“I’m not sure I want to let you come at all.”

“Okay,” they said quickly. “Whatever you want. Daddy knows best.”

“I do, and you should have asked to come at the very least.” Remus let out a soft groan. “That’s a rule.”

“I know, I know. You fucked me so good I couldn’t speak Daddy. Please let me make it up to you?” Sirius wriggled towards him. “I love you, pretty please?”

“I was barely inside of you.” He sat up.

“I know. I just love your cock so much. I’m sorry Daddy I’m sorry. What do you want me to do?”

“I’m not sure.” He shifted back against the pillows again.

Biting their lip, Sirius sat back on their heels, kneeling in front of him. Their cock was already stirring again but they were refusing to pay attention to it. “Whatever you want Daddy.”

“Maybe I’ll just watch TV like I suggested earlier.”

“Yeah?” Sirius swallowed hard, eyes flickering over him. “You’re so gorgeous. Whatever you want, you can watch TV. I’ll stay here, I won’t watch if you want to watch something nice. I’ll do whatever you want. I wanna make you happy.”

“Just cuddle with me, I guess.” Remus pouted.

Sirius bit their lip, seeing that pout. “No. I wanna fuck. I wanna get you off and make you moan and shiver and come.” They moved forward, so wishing they had their hands free. 

“Yeah? Make up for how bad you’ve been tonight?”

“Yeah. Make up for being a brat and petulant and mean by doing whatever you want. I’ve been so bad, Daddy.”

Remus pulled them closer, into his lap. “Hmmm….”

They rolled their hips against his, feeling how hard he was, which only made their stomach flip. “Yeah, fuck, I’ve been so bad Daddy, I need you to teach me a lesson and put me in my place.”

Remus moaned at the roll of their hips. “Thought maybe you learned your lesson earlier but apparently not.” His hands slid down the ropes to their arse.

“Ah, yeah. I thought I did too and then you put your cock in me and I couldn’t think straight. I didn’t ask to come and I know when I come it’s Daddy’s so I should’ve asked but you fucked me so good Daddy.”

Remus pressed a finger against them. “I didn’t even get to fuck you like I wanted.”

“Mm fuck. You can, please fuck me again. I won’t come, I promise.”

“You’ll be good this time?” He looked at them with that certain Daddy look he got in his eyes.

Sirius bit their lip, nodding eagerly. “I’ll be really good, so well behaved. I’ll be so good and moan so pretty and tell Daddy how good his cock feels.”

“Good.” Remus smirked before getting Sirius on their back. “All I want is a good princess who listens.” He hovered over them.

“Ah. I’ll listen Daddy, I’m listening so good. I want you to fuck me, please, I want you inside me I want you to fuck me ‘til I can’t see.”

Remus moved between their legs, putting a hand under one knee to bring it over his shoulder. “Yeah, you won’t come til I say?”

Sirius shook their head, arching their hips up to try and get comfortable. “I promise I won’t. You could make me wait hours with your glorious cock in me and I won’t come.”

“Sure, princess.” Remus pressed the tip of his cock against them.

Just as they said, Sirius gave a luxurious moan, their eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck.”

“You’re still nice and ready for me.” He sank into them, turning his head to kiss their leg.

“Yeah, fuck. I’m always ready for you Daddy, always want you in me.”

Remus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Cause you’re my perfect princess, yeah?” He pulled back a little before snapping his hips forward.

“Ah, shit!” Sirius yelped, tipping their head back. “Yeah, yeah I’m Daddy’s perfect princess who he fucks so good and, fuck.”

“Yeah, baby.” He repeated the motion, already panting.

“Yeah, fuck. I love your cock in me Daddy, I love you fucking me. It feels so good, I wish you could always be in me.”

“Ah -- ah fuck, me too. Shit.” His hips moved faster and harder as Remus’ hand trailed up their stomach.

Sirius groaned, tipping their head back and taking a breath. God, they so wished they had their hands so they could bury them in Remus’ hair or hold onto his shoulders or his hips, but they had to settle for purposefully clenching around his cock, shuddering at the feeling.

“Oh god, princess.” Remus let out a sharp moan, his hand resting on their collarbone.

“Yeah? Just princess, not—ah—not god.”

Remus managed to roll his eyes at the comment before fucking them even harder, his fingers finally wrapping around their throat.

“Ah f—fuck,” Sirius gasped, swallowing beneath his grasp. “Fuck, Daddy.”

“Yeah baby.”

“Ah, you feel so good.”

“Not as go -- good as you do.” Remus let out a wonderful throaty noise.

Sirius bit their lip hard, that noise wracking through them. “Are y—are you gonna come in me, Daddy? Come in your princess?”

“I’ll come in you, yeah princess. Oh fuck, not -- not yet though.” He closed his eyes again for a moment.

“Mm shit, I can’t wait.”

Remus stilled his hips, breathing hard. “You can wait.” Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips to theirs lightly, lingering. The fingers on their throat squeezed just a bit. 

Sirius let out a soft noise, going a little lightheaded as they kissed back. “I can,” they breathed.

“Yeah, baby, you can.” Remus pulled back, letting his grip go slack.

“Ah, god you feel so good.” Sirius gasped, the air rushing back into their lungs and making their head spin.

“Yeah, you feel amazing princess. So fucking good.” He slowly thrust his hips, staying close to their lips and his fingers just resting on their neck.

Sirius bit their lip, eyes closing as they breathed as shallowly as they could, clenching around him again.

“Are you hard again princess?” Remus thrust hard and deep again.

“Yeah—ah. Can’t you tell, Daddy?” Sirius lifted their hips up to his, groaning. “So hard for you.”

“Yeah I can.” He squeezed his fingers again before kissing them.

“Mmm, fuck,” Sirius mumbled against his lips, their head spinning, stomach flipping.

Remus continued to fuck them hard, kissing them deeply. Sirius moved with him as much as they could, moaning with every thrust and what little breath they had in their lungs.

“Ah, fuck you feel so good. Fuck.”

“Yeah princess. You do too.” Remus’ hips moved faster and harder as his fingers tightened more. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Sirius nodded as much as they could, tightening the leg around his hips. “Ah, fuck.” Their voice had gone all soft, even to their own ears. “Me too, I wanna—I wanna come. Please, Daddy?”

“No.” Remus gasped, his hips stuttered.

Shit, they knew that was coming, but it didn’t hurt to ask. Sirius bit their lip around a low moan. “Ah, come in me Daddy, please. Please I want your come, please come for me.”

“Yes, princess.” Remus nipped at their lip, his eyes closed as he shuddered. “Oh, fuck.”

“Ah, yes, fuck. Please Daddy. I love you, fuck.”

Remus came with a long moan, burying his face in their shoulder. “Fuck, shit…”

Sirius tilted their head to the side, pressing kisses over the side of his face, wherever they could reach. “Fuck, fuck.”

“Oh god you’re --  _ oh fuck _ .” Remus rubbed his hand down their chest.

“Ah, fuck, I love you in me so much. Your come in me.”

“Yeah princess.” He pulled back, panting.

Sirius grinned up at him, feeling lightheaded. “God look at you, fuck.”

Remus smiled down at them, not pulling out still. “You’re still so hard, aren’t you princess?”

They squirmed a little at that smile and his words, trying to lift their hips or press their cock against his stomach. “Yeah, yeah I am Daddy. For you.”

“I know baby.” He pressed kisses over their cheek, wrapping his free hand around their cock but keeping his fingers on their neck.

“Oh fuck,” Sirius breathed, eyes closing at the sensation, grinding their hips against his hand. “Fuck, Daddy says when I come, and I have to be good.”

“So true princess.” Remus shifted his hips as he began to stroke them torturously slow. “Maybe I won’t let you come anymore tonight.”

Sirius had a feeling that might happen, with that look on his face, but it didn’t stop them writhing a little push back against his touch, looking for more. “Ah, I wanna. I won’t sleep.”

“Aww, I thought I told you when you can come.” Remus continued to stroke them, pausing to thumb over the tip of their cock.

“You do, fuck. You tell me when to come Daddy, you let me. I wanna come so bad, I wanna be good for you.”

“You’re a good princess when you listen.” Remus continued to swirl his thumb around the tip.

They moaned, lifting their hips as they clenched around Remus again, wondering if they could goad him into letting them come. Remus made a soft noise, not letting up.

“You’re so pretty princess.”

“I’d look prettier if you let me come.”

Remus shook his head, letting go of their cock before pulling out of them. “You know I think you’re so pretty when you’re begging.”

Sirius let out a soft noise as he pulled out, squirming a little. “I know. You like me begging. Should I beg, Daddy? Should I beg and plead for you to let me come because I’m so hard and so worked up from your cock in me?”

“Aww, you poor thing.” Remus sat back with a smirk.

Pouting, Sirius wriggled so they could lift their hips, smiling up at him. “Do I look pretty with your come dripping out of me?”

“Oh, baby you look so pretty.” He let out a soft noise.

“Yeah? I wish I could see.”

He leaned forward to press a finger against them again. “Mmm, yeah. I know you wish you could lick it out yourself, huh?”

“Yeah, fuck.” Sirius was breathing hard, even just the touch of his finger making them twitch. “I like when Daddy lets me fuck him because I can eat him out after.”

“I know princess.” His fingers pressed into them.

“Fuck, shit. I love your fingers.”

“Yeah, princess, I know baby.” Remus teased in another finger as his other hand came to wrap around their cock.

Sirius groaned, their stomach flipping. “Ah, it—it feel good?”

“You’re so nice and tight and my come is making you so slick.” Remus moved his fingers faster.

“Fuck, yeah?” They could just see it in their mind; Remus’ fingers, covered in come, sliding in and out of them. “Fuck.”

“Maybe I’ll let you come…” Remus didn’t take his eyes off of his fingers. Sirius was sure he could see them clenching around him at the thought of coming.

“Please. Please Daddy, I wanna come on your fingers, wanna come on your fingers all covered in come, ah, I wanna. Please, please.”

Remus chuckled, tilting his head a little as he didn’t stop. “I don’t know. I could just stop right now and be done for the night.”

Sirius hated waiting, but they loved it too somehow, the relief and anticipation, whether Remus might wake them up in the middle of the night or accost them in the shower in the morning or do nothing until the next night. “Fuck, fuck. Would you, ah, let me lick your fingers, if you sto—stopped?”

“I don’t know…” He pulled out his fingers before bringing them close to their lips.

A whine slipped from the back of Sirius’ throat as they leaned up, straining a little against the ropes to try and reach. Their mental image was right, his fingers were all slick and white and Sirius shuddered with the idea of them in their mouth, or anywhere, really. Remus kissed their cheek before pulling back and slipping the come covered fingers into his own mouth. Sirius felt their eyes go wide, only half aware of the moan they gave watching him. Their cock twitched insistently as their stomach dropped, and they swore they were close to coming just from the sight of it.

“Oh fuck, fucking hell. Oh fuck, Daddy you look so hot, you’re so sexy, I’m so jealous. Fuck, fuck please.”

Remus smirked around his fingers, humming.

Sirius groaned, squirming just to try and get some relief, unable to take their eyes off Remus, that smirk, the smudge of white on his bottom lip. “Fuck, oh god look at you. I bet your fingers taste so good, they always do, fuck. And I—fuck, you know I love Daddy’s come.”

He dropped his hand down. “It tastes so good princess. I’m sure you’re sad you missed out on it.”

“So sad, I’m—fuck, I love your fingers and your come. I wanna be good, ah, I wanna come. I wa—ah, please.” Sirius couldn’t get the image of Remus smirking down at them, his fingers in his mouth, out of their head.

“Maybe if you were good from the start, then you would have got my come.” Remus kissed their cheek. They turned their head, ducking a little to try and kiss him properly, going after the taste of his mouth. Remus pulled back so they couldn’t reach him, still grinning.

Sirius pouted, trying to stretch up as they made a sad little noise. “Can I have a kiss Daddy? Please, please. I’m so desperate for you.”

“My poor princess.” He was  _ so close _ , but just out of reach from them.

“Please Daddy, please.” With a huff Sirius flopped back down, wriggling a little to get comfortable and look the most tempting. “I’ll just lie here begging you until you want to fuck me again, or—or ride me, or kneel over me and come on my face, or fuck my pretty mouth. Please Daddy, please.”

Remus’ fingers walked down their shoulder towards their chest, brushing across their nipple. Every touch felt like too much with how close to the edge they were. Sirius closed their eyes, moaning.

“Please, fuck. Please Daddy, I’ll just lie here and be so good and let you do whatever you want and I won’t come until you say because my come is Daddy’s.”

“Think we can go back out to the party?” Remus brushed over their nipple again.

“I—ah, I won’t be able to stand up straight, or concentrate. Please, Daddy.”

He kissed their shoulder, his fingers still grazing over their skin.

“Please.”

Remus finally wrapped his hand around them again. “Okay, princess.”

Sirius practically sobbed at the contact, tossing their head back. “Oh fuck, fuck. I can come? Please, Daddy, fuck.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” He kissed their temple.

“Fuck, thank you, thank you Daddy, fuck, oh fuck.” Sirius wasn’t even sure if they were saying things out loud at this point, their body almost immediately tightening at Remus’ words. They ground up against his hand, hips moving mindlessly.

“Good job princess,” Remus whispered. “You’re so perfect.”

They shuddered, hips pumping as they instinctively turned towards his voice, coming over his hand and onto their stomach. “Fuck—fuck, Daddy.”

“I love you.” Remus kissed them softly. Sirius immediately kissed back, breathing hard, not able to do much more. He laughed softly against their mouth. “You’re perfect.”

“Mm, fuck. I could never tire of—shit—hearing you say that.” Sirius grinned, kissing him again.

“Are you okay? I can get you out of the ropes.” He smiled.

“Please, I wanna cuddle… god, and catch my breath.”

Remus agreed, shifting to sit up. He managed to get Sirius up as well, going to untie them. “I’m sure your arms are bothering you.”

They just let him move them around, knowing he would look after them. “Mm, they are a bit sore.”

It felt as if they were out of the ropes in no time, and Remus was holding them close in his lap. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Sirius nuzzled into his neck. “I thought I might die when you licked your fingers.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you didn’t, seeing as we just renewed our vows and I’d like another twenty years with you.” Remus chuckled before pressing his lips to their cheek.

“Twenty and many more,” Sirius hummed back, wrapping their arms around him. Perfection.

“Many, many more.” He hugged them tight. “I love you, my pearl.”

“I love you, caro.”

“Want a bath?” Remus grinned, playing with their hair.

Sirius pulled back to give him a look. “Do you even have to ask?”

“No, I know exactly what you like. Come on then, let’s go. I bought some wine up with me too so we can drink that out of the bottle.” He kissed them again.

“Ah, it’s like we never left, huh? Perfect.”

“It’s always perfect with you, no matter where we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, what a journey. We had no idea what on earth we were getting into when we wrote a 25k monster meet ugly. We love the iterations of these characters in this AU, and they've brought us comfort in some tough times. We hope they've brought you love and happiness too. But it's time for us to move on and write other things. BUT you will be getting at least one Teddy fic from me (FivePips) at some point. I already have three chapters of it, but I'm not sure when it will be posted.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you


End file.
